


Reformed

by imaginaryfriendashkun



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: AU, Accidents, Angst, Animals, Blood, Bullying, Character Growth, Childhood Friends, College, Control, Cooking, Domestic, Established Relationship, Failed attempts at hurting people, Failed attempts at murder, Fever, Fights, Fluffy, Hate, Hurt/Comfort, In Woo is not a psychopath because of Dong Sik, Jealousy, Jogging, Love, M/M, Manipulation, Misunderstanding, Nightmares, Partners in business, Rich brats, School, Sleep, Slow Build, Suspicions, Uncaring Family, Vacations, Wedding, Work, Work Together, Wounds, doubts, moving in, proposal, slow development, talks about control and violence, talks about safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun
Summary: In Woo and Dong Sik are childhood friends, supposedly. In Woo tries to push Dong Sik away because of his growing psychopath tendencies. Dong Sik decides to be the stubborn baby he is and doesn't let In Woo go because he is good at helping people and can't leave anyone alone, much less In Woo.They end up staying together for a long time.The AU where In Woo doesn't end up a psychopath because he has Dong Sik's unwavering, unsuspecting support - since childhood - in his life.
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Comments: 86
Kudos: 266





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :) 
> 
> AUTHOR's NOTE:  
> God, this show is amazing! The humor, the cinematography, the dialogues, the characters, the darkness! Just mind blowing.
> 
> I just love Dong Sik so much. Yoon Shi Yoon and Park Sung Hoon did an amazing job of portraying Dong Sik and In Woo respectively. I wish the show had ended differently for them (that's just my BL heart), I am here to explore those possibilities.
> 
> I don't know how to get these two together in the show's canon setting , so this is the result, trying for a happy ending for these two. The characters will be a little OOC because of the setting -_-"

"In Woo ya."

In Woo hopes that the puffy haired Dong Sik will go away if he doesn't respond, if he doesn't turn. But to In Woo's dismay, Dong Sik's light, hesitant footsteps grow closer and closer.

"In Woo ya, what are you doing?"

Why does it matter to Dong Sik? Why is he always around In Woo? Why is he always so good to In Woo? So curious? So kind? So fucking caring. So gentle. The _fucking_ idiot. 

In Woo hisses and gives up. He drops the knife and subtly kicks it away, making sure that Dong Sik doesn't see the object or his movements. In Woo is amazing at things like these. He has had so much experience and practice. He has lived these moments in his dreams and imagination. 

He hasn't done anything in the physical realm, in reality, thanks to a certain someone.

The bird flies away as soon as In Woo lets go. Instead of going far away, she lands on Dong Sik's shoulders, as if warning him not to move further towards In Woo but Dong Sik pays no mind. He just gently pats the bird's feathers and moves towards In Woo, slowly.

His cheeks are pink, his hair is even more fluffy than usual, flying due to the cold harsh wind and he looks like he is panting. Did he run? Why? Was he searching for In Woo?

The bird gives up, as Dong Sik moves towards In Woo, she flies away, she doesn't want to be caught again. The bird knows, of course, prey always knows, who is nice, who isn't, whether they can fight back or not, whether it is their last moment or not. 

In Woo suppresses and stomps on the frustration welling up inside of him.

He bites out, "Don't call me so familiarly." _We aren't close._

Dong Sik visibly deflates. He looks put out. They used to be so close but In Woo started putting distance between them after realizing his wants, craving and desires, _dirty_ thoughts. He doesn't want Dong Sik to be spoiled, to be hurt, to be involved in things like murder and blood.

They don't suit Dong Sik.

He is the innocent idiot, the pushover, the kind, nice guy who always works hard but never gets any reward or credit or recognition for it, doesn't expect either. Dong Sik is strange, despite being extremely talented.

In Woo purposely changed his circle at school so that Dong Sik will stay away. Not because In Woo's parents don't approve of Dong Sik. They don't approve of Dong Sik because of Dong Sik's lower social status and the impact he would have on In Woo. 

In Woo is a heir to a multi national company, he is rich, filthy rich and he shouldn't be influenced by weak, kind people, oh the horror, oh the positive - _negative_ \- change it would have on In Woo.

In Woo should be cruel, should learn to survive in the harsh world of the rich and should always stay at the top and never show his weaknesses to others, even to his own parents. He should be a predator. Only the fittest survive, only those who climb on top of others, stomp on top of others can survive and Dong Sik has no place in that kind of a world. Dong Sik wouldn't want to be a part of that either.

In Woo pushed Dong Sik away for other reasons, not because of his parents' blatant disapproval.

But he is fooling himself, isn't he? He forces himself to think that Dong Sik isn't important, that Dong Sik doesn't matter, that In Woo doesn't care but to be honest, if In Woo really didn't care, he wouldn't be going to great lengths to protect Dong Sik from the biggest threat - In Woo himself.

He should think of Dong Sik as an obstacle. He forces himself to change his thought process regarding Dong Sik.

Yes. Dong Sik is an obstacle. Nothing but an obstacle. If In Woo stays close to Dong Sik, he will never be able to kill someone or be strong and climb the food chain. He cannot let Dong Sik become his weakness.

In Woo isn't worried about someone like Dong Sik. He doesn't care what Dong Sik thinks of him. He doesn't think much of Dong Sik either. Yes. Yes, that's it.

In Woo is a psycho, like his father. He shouldn't be doubting his dark side, his hunger. He should be embracing it. He shouldn't be having second thoughts. Not because of someone like Dong Sik.

He should overcome this. He should. He is trying, he is nearly there.

They met when they were just three. Dong Sik is In Woo's caretaker's nephew. They used to play together. In Woo's father and Dong Sik's caretaker uncle didn't know. If they had, Dong Sik and his uncle would have been pushed out of the house, or worse, ended up dead.

Those were the times when both of their birth mothers were still alive. Dong Sik was young and bold and carefree, not the present, kind, reserved Dong Sik. A little bit adventurous, too curious and mischievous for his own good.

The young In Woo was smitten because of Dong Sik's unpredictable actions. Dong Sik was smart, cute, didn't want In Woo's big, expensive items that everyone else craved for. Dong Sik wasn't afraid of In Woo's status. He didn't treat In Woo differently, he didn't want anything from In Woo. It only made In Woo want to know more about the strange, weird, poofy haired kid.

They found each other somehow when they were young and things just continued from there. The two of them shouldn't have met, shouldn't have found each other given their status but they did and things built up from there.

After they grew up, Dong Sik wasn't allowed to come to the house anymore. But he got a scholarship at In Woo's school. Scholarships at In Woo's school are rare. Students are hand picked based on multiple skills and Dong Sik shined.

He maybe a pushover and too kind for his own good, always putting others before himself but he is amazingly smart and good at writing, he is good at sports too.

In Woo knows that his father is waiting for Dong Sik to make a mistake so that he can expel Dong Sik but Dong Sik isn't someone who finds trouble, he has amazing luck and is very responsible. In Woo's father wouldn't make In Woo change schools, it would hurt his pride. 

He can't take Dong Sik's scholarship away from him or target his family without a reason, that would affect Seo's image. Image is extremely important, keeping up pretenses.

At the same time, In Woo's father is also calculating. If Dong Sik ends up hanging in there and proves his worth, he would be an asset for their company, as long as he doesn't ruin the plans In Woo's father has for his eldest son.

But something can happen anytime and Dong Sik is hanging in there. Intermittently with In Woo's behind the scenes help and that is also going to stop soon because In Woo knows it is better if Dong Sik leaves, if Dong Sik isn't a part of someone like In Woo's life.

Dong Sik smiles, "Do you like birds, In Woo?"

In Woo snorts mentally. 'You will not be near me, Yook Dong Sik, if you knew what I wanted to do with birds and animals and maybe even to people, how I want to hurt them and kill them and watch them bleed.'

He says, "Stop talking to me."

In Woo walks away ignoring Dong Sik. It will get easy, In Woo thinks. Right now, it is hard, walking away from that innocent face, from those doe eyes, from that fluffy hair but it will get easier, ignoring Dong Sik.

In Woo has set things in motion after all.

**********

Oh how _wrong_ he was.

In Woo never knew that Dong Sik had such ridiculous luck. Is it just luck, just coincidence or something more? He can never say when it comes to Dong Sik. Dong Sik is smart but he isn't cunning, he wouldn't know about In Woo's internal struggles but just how does he keep interrupting In Woo all the time?

How did he wiggle into In Woo's life so easily? How did he make a place for himself? Getting rid of Dong Sik isn't an easy feat for In Woo either. Not that he is trying much. How can he willingly get rid of the only positive influence and some form of love - other than his mother?

**********

"In Woo ya, the teacher's calling for you."

The dog is saved.

**********

"The archery club room is open now."

The classmate is saved.

**********

"In Woo ya, your father didn't want you to know but your real birth mother is extremely sick."

The first hunting trip with his father is cancelled. He never goes alone with his father anywhere after learning about what happened to his birth mother because of his father.

**********

Dong Sik secretly decorates In Woo's new room. It is more comfortable and interesting than his old room which was snatched and given to Ji Hoon. In Woo's father is trying to mock him. Make him react. But Dong Sik is there to prevent In Woo from doing anything stupid without even meaning to, without knowing anything.

In Woo doesn't think it is unfair anymore. Dong Sik secretly comes and goes, this room is safer for Dong Sik to visit, he won't get caught and killed by In Woo's guards and the view is better here. He has a direct view of the woods.

It excites In Woo, that he is fooling his father right under his nose. That he is rebelling in his own way. His father doesn't approve of Dong Sik and In Woo is fighting back indirectly, secretly.

But his father probably knows and can't know anything about it because there is a chance of Dong Sik becoming a valuable asset. Dong Sik is really good in school, studies and extra curriculars, amazing even, bringing so much name for the school. In Woo is amazing too, In Woo is better than his brother, in business and his father can't get rid of In Woo because Ji Hoon isn't suited to be _anything_.

He still hates his brother, Ji Hoon is an idiot and has noodles for brain and In Woo has no respect for him or patience to deal with him.

He still wants revenge but he doesn't want to kill Ji Hoon because Dong Sik will know, Dong Sik will know. He couldn't care less about his father knowing but he doesn't want Dong Sik to know.

**********

"In Woo ya, let us play and do homework together, common."

Ji Hoon is saved once again and so is his step mother and father.

**********

They are only twelve and in middle school and a lot of In Woo's plans have been thwarted, knowingly or unknowingly, innocently or not. Dong Sik is the reason that In Woo hasn't hurt anyone, animal or human being. He doesn't know if he should be grateful or not.

They are going to be in high school soon and In Woo still hasn't gotten rid of Dong Sik. He is stuck like glue, like gum to In Woo's side and In Woo doesn't know if he lets it happen on purpose or not. Does he want this or not? A part of him does, a part of him doesn't for obvious reasons.

Who is influencing whom? Who is in control? Dong Sik is becoming too important, a constant, unpredictable factor in his life and if he doesn't do anything, he would never be able to get rid of the fluffy haired, gentle softie.

How long can In Woo keep up the pretense? How long can he hide his craving and dirty thoughts from Dong Sik?

**********

Reality hits In Woo even more when he ends up meeting Dong Sik's family. At first, he thought they were similar to his own. A father who is cruel and demanding and verbally abusive. Wouldn't take long to become physically abusive given how meek Dong Sik is around them.

Given how Dong Sik doesn't speak up no matter what they do to him.

A step mother who doesn't care about Dong Sik but only about her own young son.

A step brother who disrespects him. He isn't even that old, the brat.

A sister who is nosy and can't help Dong Sik directly. A brother in law who cares only about money and profit. 

But boy how wrong was In Woo, they are nothing like In Woo's deranged family. In Woo has been proved wrong multiple times because of Dong Sik, something which has never happened before. Dong Sik is the only one who can make In Woo unsure.

Dong Sik's father cares about him a lot. His harsh words are only so that Dong Sik will stop being a pushover, so that Dong Sik will become strong and so that, he won't be too weak, too kind.

His step mother does care, she doesn't want to show it because she doesn't want to hurt Dong Chan. She speaks up for him when she can and makes sure he is fed and taken care of physically, even if not emotionally.

His step brother is too young but will grow up to realize Dong Sik's character and heart and intent.

The sister cares in her own way when the others are not looking. She tries to understand and support her brother. The brother in law stays away, not getting too involved and that's more than enough.

The food is yummy even though the restaurant isn't classy, it is warm and In Woo wants to puke. They linger and hover too much. It is home, not a house, not something like In Woo's, cold and distant.

In Woo is polite and quickly leaves after dinner, hoping Dong Sik wouldn't follow him but Dong Sik being Dong Sik, follows In Woo.

"Stay away from me."

Dong Sik steps back, looking confused and hurt. He thoughts things were getting better between the two of them and that In Woo finally stopped trying to push him away but apparently, it is back again.

"In Woo ya?"

"Don't call me that, for heaven's sake, idiot!" Warning him, threatening him, nothing works.

"Seo In Woo, what's wrong?"

"Everything. _You_."

Dong Sik looks close to tears. "Can't I help you?"

"No."

In Woo glares at Dong Sik, "What do you want from me?"

Dong Sik hiccups and says honestly, "Nothing."

"I find that hard to believe." Dong Sik looks like he has been slapped. Both of them know it is not true, that Dong Sik wants nothing from In Woo other than just friendship. But In Woo shouldn't trust anyone, it is just a weakness.

"We are in different worlds." In Woo bites out. Dong Sik misunderstands. He thinks that In Woo is referring to their social status, that In Woo is rich and Dong Sik is middle class and that Dong Sik wants In Woo's money. It is better if he misunderstands. Maybe then he would stay away from In Woo. In Woo would fall into the abyss, where he belongs.

"Stay away. We don't belong in the same world."

"D-do you really mean that?"

In Woo snaps, "Yes, get away and stay away." He pushes Dong Sik away from him with some difficulty and doesn't help him get up. He ignores Dong Sik's yelp and scratched palm. He runs away to his car before he can change his mind and take Dong Sik into his arms.

It is better for Dong Sik to not see dark things. It is better for Dong Sik to not see In Woo's dark side, In Woo's dirty side and thoughts. He wants Dong Sik to remember him differently and he has never felt this with anyone.

It is better for Dong Sik to stay with his family and inside his safe, un-corrupted, innocent, light cocoon. He doesn't want to dirty Dong Sik, he shouldn't tarnish Dong Sik. Dong Sik has wanted nothing but good for In Woo and In Woo should reciprocate, even if it means hurting him.

**********

True to his words, Dong Sik stays away but the idiot is still his guardian angel, always thwarting In Woo's plans when he wants to hurt someone, the frequency has reduced, In Woo's plots have reduced and Dong Sik still stops all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :) 
> 
> AUTHOR's NOTE:  
> The characters will be a little OOC because of the setting -_-" Dong Sik is smarter, In Woo is not a psychopath. Hope it is believable, the characters and the setting :)

The bullies are taking bait, those _annoying_ bastards. They are like blood hounds. In Woo and Dong Sik were close before. In Woo, along the way, stopped caring about his father's thoughts and his brother's taunts for being close to someone like Dong Sik. The others in school weren't - aren't - brave enough to taunt In Woo about why he is hanging out with Dong Sik, a scholarship student.

In Woo realized that there is no way his family can ever love him, no way his father would ever approve of him, no way his father would appreciate In Woo. He stopped trying.

He still gets amazing grades, he is great at sports, he has excellent, thinking, analytical, leadership skills, he still helps out with office work and is unlike his brother but he actively stopped trying to show it off to his father.

He proves his worth in other ways and there are many connections he has built even though he is just a teen. He is smart. He is a genius. There are many professors who admire him and many people at his father's office who know him and he has built connections with other people in the same line of business as well, all based on his own efforts, because he is Seo In Woo, not because he is Director Seo's son.

Dong Sik was also surprisingly resilient, no matter how many hardships came his way. Eventually, In Woo's father also stopped focusing on In Woo and Dong Sik, assuming that his son would grow tired of Dong Sik eventually and shifted his concentration on grooming his second son. His father is good at that after all, ignoring In Woo, taking care of his second son mostly, favoring him. He couldn't care less about In Woo.

In Woo snickers internally, even his father should know that Ji Hoon is a lost cause. In Woo will make his father beg him to take care of his business eventually, all In Woo has to do is wait for Ji Hoon to slip and make mistakes. 

In Woo doesn't even have to set things up, Ji Hoon will mess things up on his own, no worries.

But now, back to matters at hand, in school, In Woo has stopped supporting Dong Sik and many have sensed that and are actively after Dong Sik now. This is the thing with students. They are immature brats, more so if they are rich. They trample on poor, scholarship students all the time, throwing around their useless might.

Bullying anyone just for the sake of it.

It has worsened for Dong Sik. The teachers are unable to do anything because of the powerful rich brats' fathers. Pathetic. Dong Sik can only do so much to protect himself. He doesn't know self defense and even if he knew, he wouldn't hit anyone back. He is good at hiding, the poor thing, quick on his feet in getting away but he does get caught at times and gets the crap beat out of him.

In Woo makes sure he doesn't join but he always gets to know things that are happening around Dong Sik, the way Dong Sik looks is extremely obvious. In Woo stays away for a week. That's all he can manage.

He follows his useless peers one day and stops in his tracks as he realizes that today's poor victim is Dong Sik.

The others look at him expectantly but he turns away. He has never gotten his hands bloody when it comes to bullying. There is a reason he never involves himself with bullies who get physical. Too many witnesses and he is afraid he would lose his control and end up beating someone to death.

"Aren't you going to kick him? Should I kick him for you?"

In Woo glares at the guy. _'Know your place.'_

"Are you afraid to get your hands dirty?"

If only the poor chap knew about In Woo's thoughts.

Dong Sik grabs the guys ankles to distract him from In Woo. In Woo curses internally. Just why? Why is Dong Sik still trying to help him? The guy kicks Dong Sik hard, Dong Sik whimpers and curls into himself further.

In Woo remembers how he pushed Dong Sik away that night after dinner. He remembers half-heartedly trying to kick him. He can't bring himself to. He stays away and comes back after everyone leaves.

Dong Sik is bleeding and looks really hurt.

"A-are you speaking to me now? N-not going to ignore me?"

In Woo ignores the pain it causes, Dong Sik's soft, insecure, hurt voice. In Woo doesn't say anything. He doesn't know. He is wavering.

Dong Sik sighs and tries to get up but ends up failing.

"You shouldn't h-have come back. You should have left. D-Don't see me like this."

In Woo wonders why Dong Sik is saying this. There is probably no ulterior motive or meaning, Dong Sik doesn't know about In Woo's tendencies. He just probably doesn't want In Woo to feel guilty. The sacrificing idiot.

In Woo feels angry in Dong Sik's stead.

"Why aren't you angry at me? You _idiot_. I left them to beat you."

Dong Sik shakes his mop of hair. "I c-can't get angry at you, In Woo ya."

In Woo yells and kicks away a nearby stone. It makes a crack at the wall and it is satisfying. Dong Sik is never going to leave him alone, is he?

"Should I bully you for you to leave me? What should I do for you to stay away?"

Dong Sik giggles. "You c-can't bully me." He adds softly, "N-nothing."

"You are confident for someone who just got completely beat up."

"You didn't beat m-me."

"I was tempted. I didn't stop them either."

"You wouldn't h-hit me."

"Yook Dong Sik, I am capable of unspeakable things. This is nothing."

Dong Sik feels a bit scared because of In Woo's words, this In Woo feels different, cruel, cold, insane, different from how Dong Sik thinks of him, imagines him, wants him to be. He pushes that down.

In Woo is, he really is someone who can do really _really_ bad things but for the first time, he realizes he feels sick. He didn't land a single punch or kick but he is sick. He feels nauseous, feels like throwing up, puking. 

He isn't excited because Dong Sik is bleeding, isn't excited that Dong Sik is hurt badly. He doesn't want to hurt Dong Sik further, he doesn't want to kill or make him bleed. Dong Sik is in a weak state and In Woo can easily finish him off and pin it on the other people who just ganged up on him. But In Woo doesn't want to do any of that.

He just wants to help him, to save him. What is Dong Sik doing to him? Fuck Dong Sik. Since when has In Woo wanted to save or protect someone, not wanted to hurt someone? Shit. Damn. Fuck.

Dong Sik's sweat and tears and painful whimpers make In Woo want to puke. He wants to hurt the bullies, not Dong Sik. Dong Sik isn't strong. The bullies aren't strong either. They are weak. In Woo hates those who are weak. He hates the bullies but he can't hate Dong Sik because a part of him knows about Dong Sik's true self.

He knows Dong Sik doesn't care about being hurt by others. He will break if In Woo hurts him. He will cry if In Woo were to hurt Dong Sik or others. Dong Sik believes in In Woo and no one has believed in him, trusted him and In Woo wants to hold on to this.

He gently helps Dong Sik gets up and carries him on his back to the infirmary. He ignores Dong Sik's protests that In Woo will get dirty, that there is blood on him, that there are people who will know and watch and judge. In Woo doesn't care. He knows few people know, there are rumors and judgments. Let them be.

He ends up treating Dong Sik, he doesn't let the school nurse near Dong Sik. 

There is no anger or accusation in Dong Sik's big doe eyes. He just looks calmly, knowingly at In Woo.

In Woo whispers, "What are you doing to me, you fluffy idiot?"

"Your insults are pathetic, I-In Woo ya."

Dong Sik can't read In Woo's mind. He doesn't know the string of expletives running around in In Woo's mind now. He hasn't seen In Woo insult others. He hasn't seen In Woo hurl insults at his brother. His insults towards Dong Sik are lame, for a reason.

In Woo rolls his eyes, growls and applies the cotton on Dong Sik's wounds more strongly than necessary. It immediately gets him a response. Dong Sik shudders, "Ah, ah, it hurts, appa yo! In Woo ya!"

He gets rid of the bloody cotton and closes all the kits. He wraps the bandages and gauze around Dong Sik's wounds carefully. He shouldn't be infected, he shouldn't be in further discomfort.

Dong Sik interrupts In Woo's day dreams. "In Woo ya?"

"Hmm?"

Why does Dong Sik like to call him 'In Woo ya'? Why does Seo In Woo like it so much? Why? Just why? What are these feelings?

Dong Sik hesitates, "D-do... you want to hit me too?"

In Woo startles and drops the first aid kit.

Dong Sik smiles. "You hesitated, you w-were shocked. You don't want to do that to me. You have your answer and I h-have mine."

In Woo sighs, "You aren't going to stay away from me, right?"

Dong Sik shakes his head and his fluffy hair is so fucking endearing. In Woo wants to do things to Dong Sik. Damn it. How to get into a wanna be serial killer's heart and sabotage all his murder plans, steps to be learned from Dong Sik. In Woo doesn't know what the universe is doing to him anymore. 

"I am an idiot, I can't do that."

He doesn't want In Woo to be alone. He doesn't want In Woo to become like his family, like his father, like his peers. Dong Sik knows what In Woo's father is capable of. He has heard from his uncle.

He has heard enough. He doesn't want In Woo going down that path.

Dong Sik wants to say things without hurting In Woo but he doesn't know how.

"In Woo ya, don't get angry."

In Woo raises his eyebrows, he places the first aid box back on the shelf.

"It is about your father."

In Woo takes a deep breath. The room becomes suffocating and Dong Sik's hands on his shoulder grounds him.

"You are n-not your father. You d-don't have to be. Don't be. You don't have to prove anything to him. Or to anyone else. You d-don't have to make him proud or happy. He doesn't deserve this. He doesn't hate you, he hates himself. Don't become like him."

In Woo doesn't say anything.

"He s-says life is unfair to you but he is d-doing it on purpose. He isn't favoring you but don't give in. You are capable of building something new with your own hands. You are amazing, smart, you have already s-started it. You are great. Even if you lose to your brother, it isn't because you are incapable, it is because your father and brother chose w-wrong. You deserve better, the world."

In Woo stays silent. He never knew he wanted to hear these words so much in his life from anyone. No... not from just anyone, just from Dong Sik.

"D-don't follow your father's or brother's footsteps. You are better, you d-deserve better. You are capable, more than them."

In Woo snorts. "It isn't easy building an empire from scratch, what do you know, Yook Dong Sik?" Does Dong Sik think of it as Lego or something? What the fuck?

"Teach me then, maybe I can help?"

In Woo bumps Dong Sik's head. "You must have become insane. Did someone give you brain damage?"

Dong Sik chuckles and stops as it hurts. He winces. "You used to say that before too, that I am insane, that I have brain damage."

In Woo shrugs. Someone as kind as Dong Sik is insane and a potential danger, a bomb waiting to explode.

"Stop talking about this."

Dong Sik stops.

In Woo helps him, supports him as they limp back to their classroom. He drops Dong Sik at his home and reassures his parents that this is just a one off and will not happen again.

He is better off with Dong Sik by his side. He is not going to try to get rid of the fluffy gentle giant again.

**********

Dong Sik grows closer to In Woo after the incident, after In Woo's reluctant acceptance. In Woo never knew that Dong Sik could be so cheeky, could be so sassy. He is extremely free, comfortable and mischievous with In Woo.

Dong Sik is still the nice, kind, humble, pushover with others. The honor student. The role model. One of the class representatives (the other is In Woo, _obviously_ ). The kid that all students look up to. The kid the professors rely on.

But with In Woo, he is extremely different. He can say ' _No_ ' to In Woo easily. He gets In Woo to do things for him without even meaning to.

He gets the both of them in trouble occasionally, as if he is trying to rebel. Dong Sik's thoughts of rebellions are extremely funny. Not the drinking, smoking, ditching class type. But the talking during class, going to roof top kind of stuff and In Woo can't help but roll his eyes at Dong Sik's attempts to be 'cool' with In Woo.

This side of Dong Sik is refreshing to In Woo. Dong Sik is like this only with In Woo, no one else, no one else. This Dong Sik belongs only to In Woo, no one else. Yes, In Woo is possessive.

Dong Sik was always different with In Woo, but now he is even more open. He trusts In Woo even though In Woo doesn't deserve that. Dong Sik is the one who is keeping In Woo sane, without even knowing. In Woo is still a taut string but he isn't tethering on madness. The edge is reducing thanks to Dong Sik's presence. The idiot doesn't even know.

**********

"In Woo ya."

In Woo ignores him.

"In Woo ya." A scrunched up paper hits him. For fuck's sake, they are sitting adjacent to each other, their desks are next to each other. What is Dong Sik playing at?

In Woo is trying to concentrate on the Math class to forget the conversation he had with his father regarding his younger brother. Why the fuck does In Woo have to groom Ji Hoon, so Ji Hoon can take over the empire? His father is a sadist. Asking In Woo to help Ji Hoon so that Ji Hoon can take everything from In Woo after becoming better because of In Woo? No amount of grooming can save Ji Hoon or his father or their company if it were to end up with Ji Hoon, the udon for a brain idiot.

In Woo and Dong Sik, both of them love Math, why is Dong Sik doing this? Studying, learning (other than plotting murders) keeps In Woo sane, distracted, something to achieve, a reason. In Woo has always been a curious person. Books are and will always be his best friends. He is extremely good in school, good at everything he picks up without putting in a lot of effort. 

"In Woo ya, stop ignoring me." He pokes In Woo's cheeks softly. What. The. Hell?!

In Woo snaps. "Yook Dong Sik, damn it, stop that!"

The whole class falls silent.

Dong Sik giggles, the nerve of the brat. In Woo wants to strangle him. Dong Sik is poking on the vein popping on In Woo's forehead, not at all worried about the teacher's glare (he is a teacher's pet after all, unlike In Woo, the teachers keep In Woo at a distance for obvious reasons). 

If this were a cartoon, there would be steam coming out of In Woo's nose and ears. Of course, this is not one. And In Woo is more dignified than that. Still, why does Dong Sik make In Woo lose his control and cool so easily, without even batting an eyelash?

If it were someone else, In Woo could have easily held it all in. 

"Yook Dong Sik-ssi, I see you are at it again. Take Seo In Woo-ssi and step out of the class and reflect."

In Woo looks scandalized, why does he have to step out too? He glares at the teacher but she looks unfazed. 

"Yes, Ma'am! Apologies!" Dong Sik smiles at the teacher and the teacher just shakes her head. "Come meet me after school is over, I have extra work for you."

The only reason they let Dong Sik have his way because he does things like these rarely and everyone knows what good influence he is on other kids, especially In Woo. Most of the students and teachers are now used to the weird duo of 'Dong Sik and In Woo'. Used to how Dong Sik is different around In Woo. They go with it as long as it keeps In Woo away from them, as long as they are not personally hurt in anyway. Humans are selfish creatures and their lives are top priority always.

In Woo's family also has probably already heard of it but Dong Sik is a wild card they can't get rid of and they don't care about In Woo yet because they still think Ji Hoon can become better. Time has already passed for all that.

Dong Sik nods his fluffy head, grabs In Woo's hands and jogs out of the class room.

"Yook Dong Sik, what the hell was that?"

Dong Sik rubs his hands together in an apologetic way. "Sorry, In Woo ya, I was just worried. It looked like something happened to you and I was too curious. I just want to help. You looked like you were dying, like you were extremely upset."

Only he can see through In Woo's poker face and facade.

In Woo sighs and rubs his forehead. "You just want to know what happened at my house."

Dong Sik nods vigorously. "Why are you so nosy?"

"Only with you, In Woo ya." Dong Sik whines, he jumps up and down, shaking In Woo's arms.

In Woo takes a deep breath, removes his arm from Dong Sik's vice grip and clutches his fist. "Do you know what you are playing with, Dong Sik-ssi?"

Dong Sik whispers something under his breath that In Woo can't hear.

"I don't want to know now, In Woo ya. I will still be here when you finally want to tell me."

Will both of them be unhurt and alive till then? In Woo wonders but tactfully, keeps it to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :) 
> 
> AUTHOR's NOTE:  
> Apologies for the (slight?) OOCness, tried to do justice to these lovely characters :)

  
Years have passed and they have managed to stay together. Through school, through college. Through PhD. In Woo is one of the directors at his father's analytics firm along with his brother.

Dong Sik works there as an Assistant Manager, in one of the management teams directly under In Woo. Thank God, not under Ji Hoon. In Woo didn't have to do anything, it just happened like that, sometimes In Woo wonders just how Dong Sik can have the best luck and the worst luck _simultaneously_ out there.

In Woo has built enough credibility to his name and it is only going to be sometime before he starts his own firm. They are only twenty six. Dong Sik will follow him then as well, even if In Woo says no, even if In Woo doesn't ask him outright, even if In Woo tries to keep Dong Sik away.

In Woo has had years of therapy now. With different doctors, therapists, psychologists, Dong Sik has faithfully tagged to each and everyone of the sessions. Not because he is afraid of In Woo skipping but he just doesn't want In Woo to deal with it alone. Dong Sik was the one who dragged In Woo to a first therapy session during their second year of college.

In Woo didn't want to open up to anyone regarding his thoughts but having non-judgemental Dong Sik by his side helped him open up to the doctors. It was hard but necessary.

In Woo even let Dong Sik inside the therapy room, when at times he could digest it, the thought of Dong Sik listening to his violent desires and descriptions. Dong Sik never worried about his own psyche getting affected, he always worries more about In Woo.

In Woo made sure that Dong Sik also attended therapy from time to time instead of just taking everything on his own shoulders, just how does Dong Sik not break? No, Dong Sik breaks, he is just good at masking it. But In Woo is better at deciphering Dong Sik. But there are still a few things which remain a mystery to In Woo. Just, why does he try so hard for In Woo?

In Woo is there in the room for Dong Sik at times as well, if Dong Sik feels OK with it. The thing is, sometimes Dong Sik feels guilty but In Woo knows just what effect he can have on people, including Dong Sik. That's something for In Woo to deal with, not Dong Sik.

Dong Sik is In Woo's personal favorite therapy. His psychopathic instincts are there but they are subdued, reduced, not as raw and similar to a wired up nerve like before, when he was young and unsure and alone. Actually, he wasn't alone thanks to a certain fluffy haired smart, nosy, kind for his own good, soft idiot, someone who couldn't leave In Woo all alone.

Dong Sik knows and he doesn't judge or hate or shun In Woo for it. He just stays and takes care of In Woo and makes sure that In Woo doesn't cross the line, doesn't make his thoughts into a reality. He just accepts it. He accepted it a long time back. As long as In Woo doesn't physically act on it, things will stay OK.

**********

In Woo isn't a happy bug. Not that he usually is. He normally is stoic and keeps up his image but he lets go - tries to most of the times - when it comes to Dong Sik. Recently, Shim Bo Kyung and Heo Taek Soo and Jang Chil Sung have been clinging to Dong Sik. Continuously.

In Woo knows, there is something about Dong Sik's aura that attracts people to him. He is soft, kind, handsome, smart, gentle, humble. He looks cute and amazingly handsome at the same time. People just like him and are attracted to him. And this is college, where there are a lot of young, easily impressionable minds looking for guidance. Apparently, Dong Sik is amazing with people like these.

The thing with Dong Sik is, even though he is unsure of his own future, he is somehow able to help others extremely well.

Some of them respect him, some of them don't. These three respect him and are _smitten_ , they try to help and protect him even though Dong Sik can take care of himself. In Woo sometimes keeps few bugs away from Dong Sik - behind Dong Sik's back of course - even though Dong Sik doesn't want him to get involved and insists that he can _fluffily_ take care of himself.

In Woo still swats at those, the ones who are rude and try to take advantage and don't have good thoughts because Dong Sik can't tell if someone is genuine or not, Dong Sik doesn't care, he doesn't try to tell people apart, he doesn't pry into people's intentions, he just is a saint who helps anyone and everyone, even psychopaths. The irony.

Both of their lives are filled with _lot_ of ironies.

These three are liked by Dong Sik and hence In Woo can't keep them away. He can't kill them. Dong Sik would miss them. He would be sad and In Woo doesn't want a sad Dong Sik shaped puppy on his hand. Tch.

Flies. They eat into too much of In Woo and Dong Sik's time. But In Woo holds on, holds back for Dong Sik's sake. He can't be a possessive boyfriend now, can he? Boyfriends doesn't quite describe them, they are not lovers yet, they are something different. They will figure out along the way. 

In Woo has to be the understanding one. It look a long time for In Woo to accept, to come to peace with himself.

Dong Sik was the one who asked first and In Woo didn't right away accept because he was still unsure of his tendencies, they were erratic and Dong Sik didn't know and In Woo hates lying to Dong Sik but In Woo settled and accepted that Dong Sik wouldn't leave, that he is here for real and that In Woo will eventually let Dong Sik know, he will ease Dong Sik into it.

If Dong Sik leaves, In Woo will not chase. He promised himself.

He hated hurting Dong Sik, Dong Sik was like a hurt puppy, the entire month In Woo didn't give an answer and In Woo just couldn't take it anymore, seeing Dong Sik sad and moping around, unlike his usual cheerful, positive self.

Dong Sik may seem slow and moody and closed off to others but with In Woo, he is bright, smart, sassy, cheerful, confident and positive and In Woo couldn't take that he made Dong Sik change, he hurt Dong Sik, he made him insecure.

He has always had that pride that Dong Sik's sides belong only to him. He always promised himself that he won't hurt Dong Sik but he ended up hurting him in a different way. Their lives are tangled too much.

Right now that is threatened because Dong Sik is being smart, sassy, cute and funny, positive and cheerful in front of these three insects who are so in love with him. In Woo sighs. He can do this for Dong Sik's sake, he can. He is not going to have a blood bath on his hands for something as silly as this. He is better than this.

It doesn't matter that Chil Sung is constantly hugging Dong Sik, that Taek Soo is constantly holding his hands, that Bo Kyung is constantly fluttering around Dong Sik, talking about their common interest - horror psychology thriller movies and profiling.

Bo Kyung and Taek Soo's dads are cops and they are into Criminal Psychology, something that has always fascinated Dong Sik. Even though he is studying data analysis with In Woo, Dong Sik has always been amazing at writing, his forte, preferred genre is criminal investigation.

Being around Bo Kyung and Taek Soo makes Dong Sik's interest come alive and who is In Woo to deny that? He has no right. No one has any right to stop another person from pursuing their dreams.

**********

In Woo freezes as he hears Bo Kyung speaking to Dong Sik, the two of them are alone. In Woo knows that Bo Kyung, Taek Soo and Chil Sung don't love Dong Sik as In Woo and Dong Sik love each other but he can't deny the obvious care and attraction all three of them have for his Dong Sik, especially Bo Kyung. 

She has amazing instincts, her dad is an extremely famous profiler and so is her uncle. She has similar gifts and In Woo and Bo Kyung have never gotten along, despite Dong Sik wanting them to be good friends. The two of them don't even try to get along, they are casual with each other, just for Dong Sik's sake.

In Woo doesn't do friends, he really doesn't. He knows too much about the world, he has seen and heard too much, among his rich disgusting circle of so called friends and relatives. Dong Sik refuses to let go of the thought that humans are nothing but selfish creatures even though he has been hurt enough by the so called humans too. Dong Sik refuses to accept that humanity is dwindling.

In Woo listens carefully. He shouldn't but he does. It involves Dong Sik after all.

"Yook Dong Sik-ssi."

Dong Sik looks up from the story he is writing. "Bo Kyung-ssi? What's the matter? You look like you want to say something serious?"

Bo Kyung looks around and In Woo hides himself further. He is good at things like these, they come to him naturally.

"I don't get good vibes from Seo In Woo." In Woo snickers to himself. Sane girl. Smart girl. She probably recognized him trying to suppress his psychopathic tendencies. She has better survival skills than Dong Sik for sure.

Dong Sik tilts his head. "What are you talking about, Bo Kyung-ssi?"

Bo Kyung sighs and rolls her eyes. "Stop pretending with me, Dong Sik-ssi. I know that you two are dating. You two don't show it openly and normal people can't catch on but I am not normal."

Dong Sik sighs, he smiles. "You are interested in In Woo?"

Bo Kyung is extremely frustrated. She hits the table in irritation.

In Woo is surprised. Dong Sik knows that Bo Kyung isn't interested in In Woo. None of the three like In Woo much. Why is Dong Sik doing this?

Bo Kyung rolls her eyes. "Stop trying to divert the subject, Dong Sik-ssi. You as well as I know that I don't like In Woo in that way. I am just worried about you. He looks like he can hurt people, like he can hurt _you_."

Dong Sik stops everything that he is doing and goes deathly still and In Woo just wants to strangle her.

In Woo always knew this day would come. Dong Sik is too smart for his own good. His latest reading about criminal psychology probably opened a can of worms about In Woo.

So, the billion dollar question is why is Dong Sik pretending? Is he pretending or trying to not to come to terms with his findings? Is he procrastinating? Is he that blind when it comes to In Woo? What is he waiting for? What does he want from In Woo? Why did he still ask In Woo out? What is In Woo waiting for? What does he want from Dong Sik? Why are they dancing around each other?

Why are they waiting for an external push in the form of Bo Kyung instead of just talking to each other?

Dong Sik closes his eyes. "In Woo will never do that. He will not hurt anyone. He will not hurt me."

"How do you know for sure?"

"I know."

Bo Kyung shakes her head. "Dong Sik-ssi, you are not listening. You should be careful. If something is wrong, we should go to the cops, we should-"

Dong Sik interrupts her with a tight smile. "Bo Kyung-ssi, I know you are just worried about me but there is no need. Nothing has happened and there is no reason to involve cops in this. There is no basis, it will be useless. We can't go to them based on gut feelings. Both of us know it. We should look at the facts, not our emotions. I know In Woo well, so please stop worrying. I will come to you if anything happens, if I need help but for now, you should drop this, please."

Who is the fluffy idiot lying to? There is no way he will reach out to Bo Kyung or anyone else if something happens with In Woo. _Liar_.

He packs his bag, picks up his book and leaves, not looking back at the flustered and upset Bo Kyung.

Dong Sik walks past In Woo in his haste, not noticing him. In Woo tugs at Dong Sik's hands gently, causing Dong Sik to startle and drop his books. In Woo helps Dong Sik pick them up before Dong Sik can stop him.

He looks at Dong Sik, he looks like a deer caught in front of headlights. He doesn't want Dong Sik to look like this in front of In Woo.

"You want to talk, right, Dong Sik aa?"

Dong Sik bites his lips. He can't put this off much longer. 

In Woo smiles tightly. "Let us not do this to ourselves, yes?"

Dong Sik nods. He lets In Woo take his arm and steer him towards a secluded place in the college's park where no one can hear them.

In Woo sighs, "You know, don't you?"

Both of them know what In Woo is talking about.

He growls, "When, why, how, where, what?"

Dong Sik looks like he wants to hide but he forces the words out, "I realized it a long time back. I realized that y-you were trying to hurt animals, people. I didn't want you to do that. I heard about your father and didn't want you to become like him. I-initially, it was just coincidence but later I started interrupting on p-urpose. T-that's why I refused to leave you alone. S-stuck to your side like glue."

In Woo waits, as patiently as he can.

"I r-read your diary, h-how you wanted to hurt people. You stopped writing after sometime but your t-thoughts didn't go away. I k-knew what your father would teach you, make you do, m-make you drink if he were to take you on that h-hunting trip. My u-uncle told me. I s-saw the knife when you were with the bird. The d-dog. The classmate you wanted to push from the f-fourth floor. I knew how you felt about your father, mother and brother."

"I d-didn't want you to become a monster. Didn't want you to be alone. Suffer alone. I felt alone when my birth m-mother died. Even within my family, my dad and sister couldn't help me, they d-din't want to hurt my step mom and step brother. They pushed everything away about my birth mother."

"Your s-situation was different yet the same and I k-knew it would become worse for you after your b-birth mom died. She was the only one who probably made you a-at least try to hold back. Your h-hatred towards your family increased and I d-din't want you to go through any of that alone."

He always had a soft spot for In Woo since he was young. Even more so after their mothers dying nearly at the same time. In Woo was always different from other people. Smart.

Dong Sik could understand In Woo and strangely, it was reciprocated. In Woo didn't look down on Dong Sik like others did. He didn't take advantage of Dong Sik, he treated him as an equal. Hearing about In Woo from his uncle made Dong Sik want to help him even more. 

First, he only wanted to help, to make sure In Woo didn't go down the wrong path because Dong Sik's mother taught him about kindness but later it turned into genuine interest, genuine liking, genuine love. He stayed even if he was afraid. He cared too much, fell too deep to let In Woo deal with the dark abyss on his own.

He stayed because he saw In Woo as a person, not as someone he wanted to save, not as a wannabe psychopath on the edge of breaking down.

He became genuinely interested in knowing more about In Woo and as he started knowing more, he fell harder and harder and couldn't come out of the black hole to the extent that he will willingly let In Woo do anything to him as long as it doesn't hurt In Woo. He just doesn't want In Woo to hurt himself or anyone else. The more he knew, the more he fell.

It probably isn't sane, wouldn't probably make sense to other people but the two of them are entangled too much in this cob web.

Dong Sik likes to believe that In Woo won't hurt him, that hurting Dong Sik will hurt In Woo too. He has seen In Woo's behavior slowly change over the years, especially with Dong Sik, especially around, for Dong Sik.

"Why did you stay? Why did you ask me out? Are you that much of an idiot? Are you suicidal?"

"I believed in you. I believed that you wouldn't hurt me, that you just needed someone on your side."

In Woo hisses, he punches the wall. "Psychopathic tendencies cannot be cured with care and affection, you fucking idiot."

Dong Sik flinches. "In Woo ya, I know t-that. I-It can at least be suppressed, reduced. I w-wanted to try."

"You don't, you really don't know anything."

Dong Sik is crying now. "But you t-tried. You haven't hurt anyone. You haven't hurt me. I w-will stay by you and we c-can make it work. Please don't stop now, please don't leave now, we hung in there so long f-for so many years. Please don't throw me away, don't throw yourself away."

"Why?"

Dong Sik hiccups. In Woo holds back.

"You asked me out knowing that I am someone capable of killing others? You included."

Dong Sik says simply, "Because I love you." Dong Sik adds softly, "You haven't killed anyone."

Dong Sik doesn't say, 'You won't kill me.'

In Woo snorts, "... yet."

In Woo cannot say that it is because of Dong Sik he hasn't killed anyone, he can't put more pressure on Dong Sik's shoulders directly. He can't give Dong Sik false hope. In Woo doesn't trust himself.

Dong Sik cannot say things like In woo won't kill anyone because there is a slight chance even now. But he will not give up on In Woo. He will be there, he will take responsibility till the end.

In Woo cannot bring himself to say that he loves Dong Sik right now because Dong Sik doesn't deserve someone like him. In Woo can't say he loves Dong Sik. He doesn't know if he is capable of love but he likes Dong Sik strangely. There is a strong emotion. He wants Dong Sik by his side. 

It is too late, Dong Sik is inside his hideous world but he will make sure to protect Dong Sik with all his might. He wonders if he will be able to let Dong Sik go. In Woo is selfish, after all.

"I like you." In Woo says. Dong Sik nods, he understands In Woo's thoughts, it hurts that In Woo won't say he loves Dong Sik but Dong Sik knows how hard it is for people with psychopathic and sociopathic tendencies to love others and feel emotions.

The only reason In Woo is the way he is now is because Dong Sik didn't give up on him long time back.

"Your survival instincts are _zero_." In Woo growls in disgust.

'Masked worry', Dong Sik thinks. Dong Sik still won't leave.

Dong Sik nods fervently and his hair bobs up and down and it is endearing to watch. In Woo wipes away Dong Sik's tears. Dong Sik throws himself into In Woo's arms and In Woo pats his hair and back awkwardly. He isn't good at physical comfort, much less emotional.

He doesn't know if this is the right thing to do but he doesn't want to kill anyone now and he knows he might end up killing someone if Dong Sik were to leave him, maybe even Dong Sik.

**********

Shim Bo Kyung is persistent, In Woo gives her that. She is really worried about Dong Sik, she should be. After all, he is with someone like In Woo, of course she should be worried because Dong Sik doesn't seem to worry about himself. Someone should.

Maybe she can keep him away from In Woo? Maybe that's best for Dong Sik? The thought leaves a bad taste in his mouth but if it will keep Dong Sik safe, he will be fine with it. Will he be able to let go even though he promised himself that he will not force Dong Sik into anything?

Bo Kyung thinks that Dong Sik is stupid for fighting a battle that cannot be won, something that cannot be changed. She feels like In Woo cannot be changed, there is something off, strange, cruel about him. The way he is around Dong Sik is different but it isn't _enough_.

Bo Kyung sighs, "He is obviously not in his right mind, something is off, Dong Sik-ssi."

Dong Sik shakes his head and his fluffy hair sways in the wind. "Bo Kyung-ssi..."

"He might even end up hurting you, how long are you going to be so clueless?"

"I am not... I know everything about him but I don't want to give up on him. Do you think I am that dumb?"

He made himself strong for In Woo's sake, he is here for In Woo, he is the way he is. He knows he can't fool Bo Kyung but he wants to let her know that In Woo will not do anything to him.

"We have thought about things too, right, Bo Kyung-ssi?" He is not saying the exact words but Bo Kyung can understand.

"My God, thinking and doing are different, Yook Dong Sik-ssi!"

"Exactly." Dong Sik says and In Woo smiles to himself.

Bo Kyung hisses, "No, not exactly at all. There is a difference. He looks like he is capable of actually doing something unlike us. He looks like he really will end up doing something like that."

Dong Sik shrugs, "Or maybe not. He needs the benefit of doubt. We can't go on doing this blindly just because you think and you feel it in your gut, Bo Kyung-ssi. Please stop."

Bo Kyung realizes that the conversation is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :) 
> 
> AUTHOR's NOTE:  
> Apologies for the (slight?) OOCness, tried to do justice to these lovely characters :)

Do you think you are safe, Dong Sik aa?"

They have been through this before. This happens at least once or twice in six months when In Woo faces his darkest thoughts because of some stupid stranger getting under his skin.

Dong Sik pauses and looks at In Woo with clear eyes, innocent eyes, unlike In Woo's own. Dong Sik wants nothing but to hug him but he stops himself. They are inside In Woo's office, watching the view from the fifteenth floor of In Woo's building. In Woo's new start up empire, not his father's.

Soon enough, they will be competing with other big names. In Woo's father and brother are going to be crushed, going to regret letting go of In Woo.

Both of them know that this is only temporary. In Woo hasn't killed or hurt anyone and that's all because of Dong Sik's attempts to thwart and stop In Woo's cravings and psychopath tendencies since young age, since childhood. And In Woo's own strong will to not fall into the dark hole so Dong Sik won't be hurt. More for Dong Sik than himself. And therapies. 

But there's _still_ a part of him that wants to kill or hurt someone, even if it is very rarely. Maybe even his brother or father. Maybe his family, maybe his enemies, maybe someone from his social circle.

He loses his footing for sometime when the instincts pop up. He shouldn't be surprised but the intensity still makes him stagger, go backwards in terms of recovery steps. His therapy has always been filled with ups and downs. It is not something easy to battle.

Don't Sik has stayed by him all these years, childhood, school, college, office, work and has supported In Woo and taken all of his burdens, shared all of his deep, dirty, dark thoughts and held him back but what if there comes a time when Dong Sik isn't able to be by his side? On the contrary, Dong Sik has never shared much of his own thoughts with In Woo.

He _thinks_ he loves Dong Sik, he doesn't know his own emotions but it sure does feel like it. He likes and respects Dong Sik, a _lot_.

He doesn't love or respect or even like much less notice anyone else, nothing close to the tangled spider web strong emotions he feels for Dong Sik. It is taking a long time. After the confession in their last year of college, it has been four years and they are getting there. Dong Sik is understanding and patient.

The only person who believed and stayed by his side for nearly 25 years is Dong Sik. Since their birth.

Dong Sik smiles. It seems so precious, something that must be protected st all costs, the irony, who is he kidding, how can he protect someone like Dong Sik? He himself is Dong Sik's worst threat.

"What if I hurt you?"

"In Woo ya, do you want the truth or a lie?"

In Woo knows what Dong Sik will say for both options. 

_Truth_ \- Dong Sik will stay even if In Woo ends up killing someone else, blaming himself instead of In Woo. There's a small possibility. Probability. He might even not fight back and let In Woo kill him because he loves In Woo. He will let In Woo have his way with him. Or Dong Sik will end up complaining to the cops, to Bo Kyung so they can catch In Woo and put him away.

_Lie_ \- In Woo won't hurt Dong Sik, he may hurt anyone else and give in but not for Dong Sik. Rosy. Utopia. Doing Sik will help and stay till the end. Happily ever after.

In Woo knocks Dong Sik's forehead, making him pout. Just how is he so brave? So fearless? So hopeful? So stupid?

Dong Sik kisses him softly. Love does strange things to people.

**********

He is on his usual rounds across the floor. He is always dragged to Dong Sik's floor, his feet carry him without even trying. He does try to be random with the time but it has become a habit, walking by Dong Sik's cubicle.

Of course, In Woo is careful to not make it very obvious, to not touch Dong Sik but it is a bit hard to hold back. Most people probably already know that Dong Sik and he are close, close enough. After all, Dong Sik has followed In Woo to his new start up, of his own will. And In Woo isn't someone who just lets _anybody_ stay by his side.

There is a commotion. People know that he comes at random times and try to maintain decorum all the time - why and how they try to accomplish that is an other matter - and generally In Woo wouldn't care. But this is too close to Asset Management 3's place and that is where his Dong Sik is.

Someone is calling the ambulance and there is blood and an unruly curly mop of hair trying to hide underneath the desk and get away from people, shivering, whimpering and there is blood on him and around him and his head and arms are in a weird angle and In Woo's heartbeat picks up rapidly. So much blood. In Woo can hear the poorly attempted tries to conceal the pained whimpers.

He wants to carry Dong Sik in his arms and rush to the... rush where? To the hospital or to hurt him further?

He imagined multiple times. In all the scenarios, he ended up hurting Dong Sik further instead of saving his life. Blood excites him after all, he may not have killed anyone but the thoughts are there. He has a vivid imagination at times. Therapy and Dong Sik have helped him control the frequency and details of his desires and mind but few still linger.

Instincts are there some where buried deep and try to come out once in a while. Things can help him only so much, after all.

He steps forward and people part to let him through. The noise reduces a little but Dong Sik's team members are still fluttering around in panic.

He ignores everything else and kneels down, ignoring the way the blood seeps into his clothes, he ignores others' voices, he ignores Dong Sik's feeble attempts to get away from him. He pulls Dong Sik out from under the desk gently and is about to lift him bridal style.

"You shouldn't be moving so much, idiot."

Dong Sik doesn't listen.

"Dong Sik, stop struggling, Dong Sik aa, Yook Dong Sik, Yook Dong Sik-ssi!" Dong Sik's movements stop at In Woo's stern, commanding, worried voice.

He isn't going to wait for the ambulance. He is going to take his car, he wants to hurry before Dong Sik is hurt even further.

He ignores Dong Sik's pained mumbles, "Everyone is h-here. L-let me go."

The ambulance and the paramedics are fast. In Woo doesn't have the chance to do anything else, to act on his thoughts. Someone is guiding them properly and In Woo doesn't know if he should be grateful or not. He glares at them but lets them take Dong Sik from his arms and place him on a stretcher.

In Woo shouldn't be thinking about this but he really wishes he had walked out of the floor, to the elevators, out of the office with Dong Sik in his arms - Reporters, rumors be fucking damned, he can stop the SNS and he couldn't care about the rumors. He isn't sappy or romantic, it is just that he wants Dong Sik to be safe. He feels it for sure. He wants to save Dong Sik, not hurt him further.

Not to embarrass Dong Sik - if situation had been different, yes, he would have wanted to tease Dong Sik but not now. He wants to show that people shouldn't mess with Dong Sik, that Dong Sik has someone on his side, the CEO on his side, so people won't step all over him because Dong Sik has no qualms of changing his attitude at his new place of work either.

Not only that, he just wants Dong Sik to be out of danger as soon as possible. His increased heart beat isn't because of blood, it is because he doesn't want Dong Sik to be hurt further. He is relieved. He is not disappointed. He is glad his psychopathic instincts don't apply to Dong Sik. It didn't apply before during the bullying incident too but that was too long ago.

He knew Dong Sik was an exception - has always been - but being proved again in moments like these is a huge relief.

In Woo follows, as if is walking in a trance, in a nightmare and they let him ride in the ambulance. In Woo holds Dong Sik's hands. The drugs are working and Dong Sik reached out in a blurry, dazed state and In Woo isn't in a state of mind to keep up pretenses.

He knows that there will be rumors in the office. He couldn't care less. He has proved that he is capable a long time ago to everyone in the stock market field, much better than Seo Ji Hoon, much better than his own father. He can have the papers and the paramedics suppress news or online articles easily.

He waits outside as Dong Sik is wheeled in. He waits, anxiously, his thoughts in a jumble, chaotic. 

After a long time, someone calls for Dong Sik's guardian and In Woo goes in. The hospital knows who In Woo is and they have made sure that Dong Sik has gotten the best treatment, otherwise, the hospital will cease to exist.

Dong Sik tries to sit up but In Woo rolls his eyes and growls, "Stop wriggling, damn it, Yook Dong Sik!" The usual respectful suffix ' _ssi_ ' gone because of In Woo's irritation at Dong Sik's antics even in this state.

Dong Sik stops moving and In Woo smiles tightly. He settles near him and holds his hands gently.

"Anything you want from the doctors?"

Dong Sik shakes his head. 

He whispers, "You are not a vampire."

Of course, Dong Sik has caught his thoughts.

"True, I am worse than that." In Woo says.

Dong Sik looks like he wants to jump from somewhere. He sighs, he would have smacked his face if he had the energy, maybe even In Woo's head.

"In Woo ya..." There is disapproval in Dong Sik's voice and In Woo hates that.

In Woo wonders out loud, "Were you trying to not let me know that you were hurt? Why were you hiding underneath your work space? How would I not know what is happening in my own office, especially when it is a matter that involves you?"

Dong Sik pouts cutely. He hates troubling In Woo. And this is a lot of trouble, in Dong Sik's book. Not In Woo's book though.

He continues to tease Dong Sik, "Was that your non existent survival instincts kicking in? I thought you were going to let me have my way wit you when it comes to gory murder? I thought you trusted me better than this?"

He is mock hurt. 

Dong Sik grumbles, "You t-talk too much."

In Woo laughs, "Had to pick up something from you, didn't I?"

"Of all things, you pick my r-rambling? Doesn't suit you."

In Woo shrugs. "Of course, it only suits Dong Sik, doesn't it?"

In Woo is playful but there is also a harsh truth laced in it.

Dong Sik smiles a little, "Never w-want you to live with regrets, In Woo ya."

In Woo hears him without even having to try, he is attuned to Dong Sik. Dong Sik didn't want In Woo to hear but In Woo heard him anyway. 

Dong Sik clears his throat out loud. "I don't know what you are t-talking about In W-woo ya. I was out of it. Nothing has a deeper meaning. Nothing was on purpose."

Dong Sik still acts dumb at times for In Woo's sake even though both of them know that Dong Sik can just say things out loud, directly, instead of dancing and trying not to hurt In Woo by mistake. Dancing around probably hurts In Woo more but it is fine, it is expected of Dong Sik. In Woo will show that Dong Sik can be different, even in this, with In Woo just like he usually is.

In Woo gulps and doesn't say anything else. He looks at the painful bandage around Dong Sik's forehead and right arm and says, "Just sleep, rest, get better."

Dong Sik nods and tightens his grip on In Woo's fingers and drifts to dream land.

**********

"In Woo ya."

In Woo doesn't look away from the news he is watching. "Yes, Dong Sik-ssi?"

"Your house isn't _home_."

In Woo startles. He looks at Dong Sik, trying to figure out his trail of thoughts.

In Woo recently moved out from his parents' home after starting his own start up. Dong Sik has been coming over a lot.

"Your fridge is empty. What the hell? Why are your cupboards so empty? How long do you expect me to do the shopping for you? I want to cook and I have to go out everytime or come in after I shop. I know there are maids but this is basic. The furniture is too classy, too cold. None of your personal objects decorate the living room or the bedroom. And this is a bit far away from your office."

Dong Sik trying to nag is cute, it isn't annoying, he pauses and thinks so that he won't offend In Woo but every word is filled with genuine concern and worry and love. In Woo can tell because no one else does things like these with him.

And, No, the house is not that far away from _their_ office. This is a fully furnished condo, In Woo didn't go shopping for furniture and stuff, why would he when he has money and other people who can do it for him? In Woo only spends the nights here, he spends most of his time in the office, eats out mostly as well. Sometimes, he even spends the night at the office. So, this is natural.

Oh, so is Dong Sik is angry that In Woo surprised him after moving in? That In Woo didn't let Dong Sik decorate his place, that In Woo didn't let Dong Sik choose the place, that they didn't go see places together? In Woo isn't sure.

"What do you want to do, Dong Sik-ssi?"

This time Dong Sik is surprised. "I can help make this better?"

In Woo shrugs, "Go ahead, just don't make it too tacky."

Dong Sik lets out a scandalized gasp, "What do you mean _tacky_ , In Woo ya!"

In Woo doesn't respond.

**********

In Woo sighs as Dong Sik keeps nudging him with his feet. Dong Sik keeps wriggling, moving around restlessly like a worm, In Woo finally moves along with his laptop even though there is so much space on his other side. There is just so much space in In Woo's huge house all the time. Of course, Dong Sik doesn't care about things like these.

Dong Sik settles and places his mop of hair on In Woo's shoulders with a thud. He stretches his feet - why the fuck is he wearing pink woolen socks with duckies on them? - and wiggles his toes.

"Yook Dong Sik."

"In Woo ya?"

Dong Sik pointedly ignores In Woo's glances. In Woo is trying to work, he is trying to use his laptop, damn it. But Dong Sik is trying to get his attention. It is OK, it is not extremely important work, else Dong Sik would have been kicked out of the room by now and In Woo can picture him trying to scratch at the closed door with his paws, whimpering, trying to get in, hell bent on distracting him.

"Dong Sik-ssi, stop playing around. Your head is heavy."

Dong Sik lets out a scandalized gap as In Woo tries to move his head by poking at it with his fore finger. Dong Sik swats away at In Woo's fingers and lays his head on his shoulder again.

"How _dare_ you?"

In Woo snorts and lowers his shoulders, causing Dong Sik's head to fall on In Woo's lap - In Woo cautiously moved away his laptop to avoid hazards which are given when a clumsy, drunk, sleepy, whiny Dong Sik is nearby. Dong Sik nurses his neck and glares at In Woo.

He places his head on In Woo's shoulder again and In Woo gives up and Dong Sik squeals in victory. Just why is a grown man, in his late twenties so freaking endearing and adorable and annoying in a cute way?

"What do you want, Dong Sik-ssi?"

Dong Sik whispers, "In Woo ya, my head is heavy because there are a lot of things going around in it."

In Woo sighs. "Pray tell, why do you have so much in your head?"

Dong Sik side steps In Woo's question. He punches In Woo's shoulders, "Why the hell do you have such muscles, such broad shoulder if you can't even support my big head and hair?"

In Woo doesn't say anything.

Dong Sik whines, "Get rid of these muscles! Useless. I want something more soft."

In Woo smirks, "Then who is going to hold you down at night, Dong Sik-ssi? Who is going to support your head as you lay on my shoulder if I make it soft?"

Dong Sik blushes. "Don't change the topic, In Woo ya."

In Woo says softly, "Besides, your shoulders are broader." He shrugs and places an arm around Dong Sik and lets him snuggle closer. Dong Sik tucks in his feet on the sofa and tries to stop his racing mind by concentrating on In Woo's scent, heart beat and calming breathing pattern.

Dong Sik says childishly, "Doesn't matter." In Woo won't lay on his shoulders anyway... _yet_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :)

Dong Sik groans. His throat feels dry and his chest feels like someone is jumping on it, he can't breathe properly, he is sweating like crazy and feeling too cold at the same time. He coughs.

He cocoons himself inside the blanket. 

He doesn't respond to In Woo's voice, "You are going to be late if you keep this up, Yook Dong Sik."

Dong Sik sighs and buries himself further. He ignores the sharp painful jabs from In Woo.

"Dong Sik-ssi? I don't have time for your antics in the morning. If you blame me for your tardiness, I might really have to end up killing you."

Why is Dong Sik rolling around on the bed like a toddler? Dong Sik is usually a morning person. What has gotten into him today of all days?

Dong Sik rolls his eyes. In Woo can be really dramatic at times. He wishes In Woo would listen up a bit at times to the non verbal cues, _seriously_.

Dong Sik lowers the bed sheet and looks at In Woo with tired eyes. His hair is even more wild and unruly than usual. "In Woo ya, I don't think I can m-make it today."

In Woo narrows his eyes. He places a palm and shakes his head.

"You are a grown man. You can't even take care of yourself properly?"

Dong Sik pouts. He likes rain, it is not his fault he played in the rain a bit despite In Woo's warning and glaring and hissing.

"D-don't rub it in."

"I am not going to pamper you."

Dong Sik whines, "D-don't leave me, In Woo ya, p-please."

"What about the firm?"

"They can hold one day wi-without us." There is not much work today. There are no important meetings. No potential client visits.

In Woo sighs. He unbuttons his cuffs and removes his jacket and tie.

Dong Sik smiles weakly, "I won so easily."

In Woo starts putting on the jacket and tie again, Dong Sik grabs the jacket and tie and throws it away in the corner of the room comically.

In Woo raises his eyes, "You think I don't have others?"

Of course, he has a walk in closet and probably multiple copies of the same colored suit, his stupid OCD. Waste of money and space but of course, there are appearances to keep and behold.

Dong Sik's stomach growls as if on cue.

In Woo places a hand on his forehead, he can already feel an head ache.

"Don't throw up the food that I am going to make for you, all right?"

Dong Sik nods and curls onto the bed again as he waits for In Woo to come back with porridge. Contrary to popular opinion, In Woo knows basic cooking, Dong Sik taught him well, being son of a restaurant owner and all. In Woo doesn't like cooking, he lets Dong Sik do it most of the times but does it when Dong Sik is sick or tired, like once in many months. It is edible and that's all that Dong Sik needs right now.

Because, he really hates eating outside food or let the maids cook for him when he is sick. He is picky like that.

"Dong Sik-ssi? Come over."

Dong Sik moans. "In Woo ya, I can't walk."

"I have already set the table."

"I d-don't care. Lift me."

"Goodness gracious, Yook Dong Sik, don't make me come over."

"Come over, In Woo ya."

Dong Sik is cute but he becomes more whiny and clingy and cuter than usual when sick or tired or drunk.

In Woo sighs and Dong Sik removes the blanket and opens his arms. In Woo mutters under his breath, curses and helps Dong Sik stand up. Dong Sik shakes his moppy head. In Woo sighs and lifts him _fucking_ bridal style - because Dong Sik refused to get on his back - and walks to the dining table. He wants to drop Dong Sik down but takes pity because of his fever and places him on the chair.

"Feed me, In Woo-ssi." In Woo should have dropped him.

"No."

"Please?"

"No. Do it yourself." In Woo snaps.

"I won't eat it otherwise." His stomach growls again as if on cue.

"Then _starve_ to death."

"In Woo ya, Seo In Woo, In Woo-ssi, Director Seo..."

In Woo grits his teeth and feeds Dong Sik a few spoons, trying his best not to just shove the spoon down his fluffy throat.

"It is hot! Blow on it."

In Woo is tempted to shove it down his throat. "You blow on it, damn it."

Dong Sik's demands get worse. "Get me water, hot water, warm water, kimchi, sauce..."

In Woo slams the sauce on the table. "Yook Dong Sik, I think it is time for you to take your medicines and go to sleep." 'And stop messing with me so fucking endearingly. I want you to be safe and alive, not accidentally murder you.'

He drags Dong Sik to the bed and tries to tuck him in and fails. 

Dong Sik whines, "In Woo ya, I a-am sweaty. Please help me change my clothes!" Dong Sik lifts his arms and stares expectantly at In Woo with a cute expression on his face. In Woo is reminded of a clingy puppy so much, Dong Sik paws at In Woo's shirt.

In Woo knows that he shouldn't kiss Dong Sik - In Woo doesn't want to get sick and they will not stop just at kissing and Dong Sik shouldn't do such physical things right now when he is sick. In Woo reminds himself that Dong Sik isn't clean, he doesn't mean it in a rude way, he is just being practical. In Woo is very specific about things like these.

He also reminds himself that this is the last thing he will be doing before he puts Dong Sik to sleep. He removes Dong Sik's sweat soaked t-shirt as gently as he can and drops it in the laundry basket.

In Woo comes back with a towel soaked in cold water and places it on Dong Sik's fore head after making Dong Sik dress in a plain, white cotton t-shirt.

Dong Sik tries to open his mouth.

In Woo rolls his eyes. "Shh... just sleep." For heaven's sake, just go to sleep.

Dong Sik drifts off, not shivering anymore as In Woo's warmth helps, holding In Woo's hands tightly in his sleep.

He doesn't feel it when In Woo parts his hair, tries to comb it awkwardly and kisses his forehead.

**********

"Dong Sik-ssi, be careful, will you?" In Woo snaps as he sees Dong Sik slip down the stairs. Dong Sik is seriously clumsy, too clumsy.

Dong Sik sits on the stairs awkwardly. His ankle hurts and so does his back, he must have sprained them. He is glad there is nothing broken, it wouldn't be surprising if he does end up breaking something one of these days.

Dong Sik rubs his ankle and gingerly untucks his shirt to rub his hands over the bruise already forming on the side of his upper body. He bits back a yell as he presses on it lightly.

In Woo roughly moves Dong Sik's hand to see the damage and shakes his head in disapproval.

Dong Sik feels a little bit hurt.

"In Woo ya, don't lose your temper for this. This is a common occurrence with me."

"Exactly, you should be more cautious, Yook Dong Sik-ssi."

Dong Sik snaps back, "I am not doing it on purpose!" It is just the way he is.

In Woo looks taken aback, Dong Sik isn't one to snap at people, especially In Woo. He must have had a bad day at office. He is usually used to the way people are with him but sometimes it becomes overwhelming, too much for him to handle. Comparatively, Dong Sik on bad days is still easier to deal with than In Woo during his bad days.

And at times like that, Dong Sik goes into a different world, thinking too much, spacing out too much and becomes prone to even more clumsiness than usual.

In Woo sighs, "I know."

Dong Sik doesn't say anything.

In Woo gently helps Dong Sik get up. Dong Sik doesn't want In Woo's help but In Woo is having none of it.

Dong Sik winces as his weight falls on the sprained ankle.

In Woo points at his back, "Come on."

Dong Sik pales, "Huh?" He is heavy and he doesn't want people to see them like this. In Woo isn't someone who should do something like this, even with his lover, Dong Sik.

In Woo kneels. "Common, we don't have all day." He needs to take care of Dong Sik's wounds, they shouldn't be aggravated. How can he let anyone hurt his? How can he let Dong Sik hurt himself? Dong Sik is his and no one else, even Dong Sik can do anything damaging. He takes care of what is his without any issues.

Dong Sik hesitates and In Woo tugs at him. Dong Sik settles on In Woo's back and In Woo walks to his bed room and drops Dong Sik on the bed gently.

He comes back with the first aid kit.

"Strip."

"I don't have to." 

"It just makes it more convenient unless you want to ruin your shirt with this ointment."

"You are going to put the patch on anyway, it won't stick." _I don't want to._

"Are we going to keep arguing?"

Dong Sik grumbles and removes his jacket and shirt.

In Woo suppresses his smirk and starts treating Dong Sik, as gently as he can.

**********

"That's mine." In Woo narrows his eyes. Why is Dong Sik using his jacket?

Dong Sik doesn't bat an eyelash, not really scared. "I know."

_'I don't care.'_ is implied.

"Why would you take that instead of yours?"

Dong Sik and In Woo hate each other's wardrobe. Dong Sik's is plain and simple, affordable while In Woo's is just the opposite.

"Too lazy to get mine."

In Woo snorts, "Some of your clothes are here." They spend most of the nights together, at In Woo's and naturally, a lot of Dong Sik's stuff started appearing at In Woo's.

"Not in this room."

Dong Sik likes the way it smells. He is not going to say that to In Woo.

**********

"Are you not going to let go of that attitude? Even with me?"

In Woo rolls his eyes, "Which attitude?" His poker face is so annoying to Dong Sik.

Dong Sik sighs in frustration. Why does In Woo have to be so uppity even with Dong Sik at times? All tough, emotionless, expressionless, in control.

In Woo smirks, "Aren't you going to change me?"

Of course, he is going to. Dong Sik has succeeded half way already, in changing the way In Woo is around him. In Woo is just a stubborn puppy who likes pulling Dong Sik's leg at times, makes him work harder and sways back and forth on purpose to irritate Dong Sik and keep him on his toes. Slight sadistic tendencies remain after all.

**********

In Woo is about to go for another jog but Dong Sik stops him. Dong Sik mouths, "Stay."

In Woo sighs and stays. He puts some distance between Dong Sik and the animals though. They are in the park for their morning jog and as usual, Dong Sik is surrounded by dogs and their owners.

Dong Sik is loved by animals, all animals, not just dogs. Birds, cats, small, big. Dong Sik probably would come out of a tiger or lion's den alive and unscathed if he were thrown into one, with the said lion or tiger wrapped around his pinky, falling in love with his ridiculous mane of fluffy hair and doe eyes. Even they would probably hesitate to hurt him.

The same can't be said for human predators though.

On the other hand, animals are not comfortable with In Woo. Previously, they used to be shit scared of him, not even coming near him, even if Dong Sik was there nearby. But recently, they at least approach Dong Sik even if In Woo is nearby and Dong Sik asks him to stay for various reasons. They are not fond of In Woo still but they don't actively avoid him or seem scared. They do seem uncomfortable though.

But Dong Sik ends up distracting them with all cuddles and scratches and treats and his fluffy smile and cooing and love and attention.

No, In Woo doesn't like watching Dong Sik pet these animals.

This is the reason that they don't have an animal companion in their house. Dong Sik would love to get one, a puppy or kitten but they would probably be too scared of In Woo. Dong Sik doesn't want to get an adult dog or a cat, he wants a small one, he wants to raise one like a father. In Woo scoffs at the idea but it is so like Dong Sik.

There is a commotion and few of the owners part with their dogs. A huge German Shepard makes his way towards Dong Sik. Even Dong Sik seems startled. The owner of the dog is running towards Dong Sik, "No, Lotto! No..."

In Woo is about to do something but he stops realizing that the other dogs aren't moving to protect Dong Sik for a reason because there is no threat. If Dong Sik were in danger, at least few of the dogs wouldn't sit still, of course all of them aren't strong but all of them aren't weak either. And dogs are extremely loyal. And they are very loyal to Dong Sik, more so than usual.

The German Shepard just settles in front of Dong Sik, realizing Dong Sik's hesitation. He doesn't move near Dong Sik or try to get anything from him. Dong Sik relaxes and gently pats his belly and scratches his hears.

The owner stops in front of them, seemingly surprised. "Omo, he is usually feisty. He really must like you a lot."

She looks around and nods to herself and smiles. Dong Sik giggles. No, In Woo's heartbeat doesn't do something weird.

Dong Sik says, "He must feel safe around me."

In Woo rolls his eyes, 'The other way round. The dog must probably want to protect Dong Sik, want to make Dong Sik feel safe.'

Dong Sik pats the dog again and he looks at In Woo with so much love that In Woo hopes, maybe in future, animals would be comfortable enough around In Woo and they can get a pet companion if their relationship lasts long enough to move into the same house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :)

In Woo wakes up and realizes that Dong Sik is not beside him on the bed. The bed feels cold. Dong Sik left sometime back. He sighs and pads towards the balcony. It is freaking cold.

Dong Sik is looking at the moon and are those _tears_ on his face? He is whimpering slowly and In Woo awkwardly freezes. He hates it when Dong Sik gets emotional. He feels guilty a little bit that Dong Sik has to hide from him. Dong Sik knows that In Woo doesn't like it when Dong Sik cries or feels upset. 

In Woo would gladly deal with an angry, passionate Dong Sik rather than a crying, subdued, upset Dong Sik. Has In Woo made Dong Sik feel like he can't confide in In Woo? Like he can't share things with In Woo?

In Woo doesn't blame Dong Sik. He knows how he is.

He slowly backs away and returns with a heavy winter coat, the one that Dong Sik loves, the one that comforts Dong Sik more than In Woo. He gently places it on Dong Sik's shoulders without any word. He places an arm on Dong Sik's neck and rubs gently. 

"I am sorry." both of them say at the same time, for different reasons. In Woo for making Dong Sik unable to open himself to In Woo. Dong Sik for being like this at times and hiding from In Woo.

In Woo isn't good with words, isn't good with hugs or comfort. Dong Sik is better at these things. Irony is In Woo doesn't need words or comfort unlike Dong Sik. In Woo doesn't know why people say things like, 'It will be OK, things will get better, time will heal everything.' in the name of comfort. Those are fake words, no one knows what the future will bring. It is useless, meaningless. Lies. He doesn't want to give lies to Dong Sik.

Dong Sik hesitates but In Woo nods without looking at him and Dong Sik places his head on In Woo's shoulders and they stay like that for sometime.

In Woo knows he can't suddenly start talking heart to heart about Dong Sik's sadness or vulnerabilities or insecurities but he can show that he won't leave Dong Sik because of this.

This is rare, not a constant occurrence and he wants Dong Sik to know that he will be there as Dong Sik picks himself up, patches himself and fights and comes out stronger. That In Woo will not leave. That he will be a solid presence.

He won't pamper Dong Sik but he will watch and help in sidelines as Dong Sik redeems himself. He can try to lend his ear or a helping hand _only_ if Dong Sik were to request. Both of them prefer it this way.

**********

One thing Dong Sik still isn't comfortable is with parties. Parties that In Woo has to attend are high level parties. Rich people gather and Dong Sik feels left out in his normal clothes. He doesn't use In Woo's money or take any expensive gifts from In Woo, he always ensures that line is not crossed by either of them. In Woo makes sure of it too.

Dong Sik is in a high level position now, he will be practically second in command after In Woo in a few more months, after years of hard work but he still hates wasting money on himself for something expensive, In Woo understands and doesn't push Dong Sik.

Few people disrespect him even though he is next in command, almost In Woo's right hand man. They judge him based on his fluffy appearance. First impressions and Dong Sik's appearance is deceptive. Most employees at his - their - company know about Dong Sik now. If only everyone knew Dong Sik's capabilities, they are missing an amazing genius mind because of their narrow mindedness.

Well, their loss, In Woo's gain.

Dong Sik is wearing his usual long sleeved shirt, vest and a cardigan on top, looking more fluffier than usual. These gatherings are unavoidable because connections are important to grow. And Dong Sik has to learn to mingle because he is dead set, hell bent on helping In Woo outgrow his father and brother. 

He sits out a few of these but he insists on coming to most of them, for In Woo's sake. In Woo wants Dong Sik to push himself a little too. Dong Sik cannot just forever sit in the comfort zone. In Woo wants to protect Dong Sik, yes, but not at the expense of experience and growth. This is different than protecting himself from physically being hurt by In Woo or others.

Emotions are not In Woo's forte but he knows enough about Dong Sik to know the signs and limits.

He places a hand on Dong Sik's lower back as he steers him through the crowd and settles in a couch. Soon, people flock around them. 

"He is here again." In Sung says.

In Woo doesn't say anything.

"Isn't there anyone else in your office?"

"Watch your words. He works with me, not with you. He is more important to me than you will ever be. Than anyone else will ever be."

He leans forward and whispers in Dong Sik's ears, patting his back softly. "Ignore their status. They all look pompous but they are nothing on the inside. We are much more capable than they can ever be." In Woo knows this isn't Dong Sik's first time but he tells this everytime when they are at parties like these. He wouldn't have to, in the near future.

Dong Sik knows this but this side of In Woo does make him weary at times. The way In Woo feels about other humans is not exactly nice, Dong Sik knows but he still becomes surprised when such words come out of In Woo. He nods and tries to relax.

"He is your _lover_ , isn't he?"

Dong Sik freezes and In Woo snorts. "Yes, yes he is."

There are many rumors already floating around but no one has definite proof. And this isn't going to stop In Woo from being successful. Because, in the end, most of them have to come to In Woo and Dong Sik for their solutions.

He would have kissed Dong Sik but he holds back. Verbal admission is fine but they still have to be careful to not leave behind photos and there are eyes everywhere.

Dong Sik startles but he doesn't say anything else. He just sits closer to In Woo and makes himself comfortable and starts speaking about business. There is a transformation and In Woo smirks knowingly.

He steps away to the bathroom. He left Dong Sik behind on purpose. When he returns, he sees that In Sung is pale. Of course, Dong Sik was just waiting for In Woo to walk away, he already has dealt with In Sung. In Woo is proud. Dong Sik is just amazing.

**********

"- ong - S - Don - Yook Dong Sik!"

Dong Sik startles as In Woo grabs him from behind for the second time and pulls him up the side walk. He hears the car whoosh past crazily and water drenching the spot he was standing in, zoning out, just a few seconds ago.

In Woo turns him side to side and glares at him, "Do you have a death wish?"

Dong Sik scratches his head sheepishly, unable to meet In Woo's eyes. They are on their way back to office after dinner in a nearby restaurant and this is the second time Dong Sik has almost hurt himself.

The first time, he nearly fell into a open pot hole. 

"You are a walking hazard when you use your brain too much."

"You are there to help!" True, the two of them go everywhere together... still...

In Woo snaps, "You should be more careful!" How many times have they talked about this? 

Dong Sik pouts, "Only to myself though."

In Woo raises his eyebrows, "Are you planning on extending that to me?" Does Dong Sik want to pull In Woo into trouble as well? Why does he sound so upset?

Dong Sik shakes his head desperately.

In Woo snorts, "If something were to happen to me, you wouldn't even notice. You would just walk by, thinking about work or your novel."

Dong Sik smiles cheekily, "My In Woo _radar_ won't let me down!" And In Woo is very careful, nothing will happen to him.

In Woo looks at Dong Sik in disgust, "What the hell?"

Dong Sik shrugs, holds In Woo's fingers and starts dragging him towards the office. "I just thought of a new plan-"

In Woo sighs and tags along as he watches Dong Sik animatedly explain his new project, holding In Woo's hands in between from time to time without even realizing.

**********

In Woo steps in. "What are you trying to get Yook Dong Sik-ssi to do?"

He glares at the Senior Vice President. Dong Sik is too friendly with their subordinates for his own good. He should put those beneath him in their place.

"Nothing, S-Sir, I was just wondering if Dong Sik-ssi could help me wi-"

In Woo snaps, "Stop wondering and get lost."

Dong Sik glares at him. "Seo In Woo, Director Seo."

In Woo flinches. He has done it. He looks at Dong Sik with pleading eyes.  


In Woo knows that Dong Sik can take care of himself, that there is a reason that Dong Sik lets other people take advantage of him. It has reduced because Dong Sik is at the top now but it is not completely gone out and In Woo can't help himself at times.

He hates that Dong Sik lets people do this to him for a reason. He hasn't figured it out.

"You shouldn't be doing this. Why are you here?"

"I was just making my rounds."

"Just stick to your rounds then, Director Seo."

In Woo gets mad. "You are so firm with me, why can't you be the same with other's for heaven's sake? Damn it. What is so difficult about it?"

He hates it when Dong Sik calls him as Director Seo or Seo In Woo. Of course, in office it is necessary but this context is different. It is not In Woo ya and it is just the two of them.

"I can take care of myself. I have grown, In Woo ya, I still do this at times to understand what people really are. You stepping in just makes me lose face and respect. You aren't helping, you are making it worse, making it look like I can't stand up for myself which I can now. I am an SVP myself. There is a reason I still do this from time to time. Leave it to me, all right? It is my business."

In Woo remembers their past when they were still at their father's company. Dong Sik was trampled upon by people and he just let it happen even though he deserved much better. 

In Woo was a bit possessive, even obsessive in the initial stage. He wanted to be the only one to tease Dong Sik, the only one to have his way with Dong Sik. The only one to pick on Dong Sik. 

Dong Sik got used to it so much, was just stuck in his comfort zone and let people step all over him. He didn't have the heart to change.

He did regret his image at times, being seen as a pushover but he wanted to be seen as kind rather than as someone who would push someone else down to progress. Even if people disrespected him, it was not just his fault. It showed people's faults too. After all, it takes two to tango.

Dong Sik right now, is just parading like this, he has improved, grown so much.

It isn't because of In Woo, right? Is he a bad influence? Did he force Dong Sik into a corner? The thing about In Woo is, he can end up being either too aloof or end up suffocating Dong Sik too much. The lonely and obsessive sides within In Woo are at war when it comes to Dong Sik.

Dong Sik rolls his eyes. "In Woo ya, everything isn't about you. The world doesn't revolve around you."

In Woo replies in irritation, "It does. You revolve around me, don't you?" Dong Sik is his, what is he talking about.

Dong Sik sighs and hits his head with the file.

In Woo can't force things. He nods.

Dong Sik sighs, he repeats clearly. "In Woo ya, I don't need your protection, I don't need the Director's protection, all right? Don't stand up for me, it makes things worse."

There is no softness in his tone. Dong Sik didn't hesitate. He went in for the kill.

In Woo nods and leaves, stalking back to his office. The poor new vase is going to take the brunt. Dong Sik has to call someone to clean up.

**********

"He is treating you well, right, Dong Sik-ssi? He hasn't done anything, right?"

Dong Sik smiles. "If he did something, it would be all over the news now, he wouldn't be out here with us."

"He is also capable of cleaning up after himself."

Dong Sik sighs, "You aren't going to let this go, are you?"

"No, you insist on being with him and I care about you."

"We can take care of each other, Bo Kyung-ssi, don't worry."

Bo Kyung bristles and as In Woo settles near them with food, she asks on purpose, "He isn't cheating on you, right?"

_He isn't cheating but he is mentally plotting your murder now, Bo Kyung-ssi_. Dong Sik thinks and keeps it to himself. But Dong Sik knows that it is just that, In Woo isn't going to actually kill Bo Kyung because Dong Sik does like and respect her.

Seeing In Woo jealous for a change is nice. Usually, In Woo catches on when Dong Sik feels jealous but In Woo doesn't show his emotions that openly. It is hard to read him at times, even for someone like Dong Sik who is extremely close to him.

Dong Sik shakes his head and mouths something to In Woo from behind Bo Kyung. In Woo ignores him.

In Woo asks Dong Sik, "Why is she here, Dong Sik aa?"

He uses Dong Sik aa instead of Dong Sik-ssi on purpose, to show that Dong Sik is close to him. In Woo doesn't like calling Dong Sik without the suffix 'ssi' in front of people but this situation calls for it.

Bo Kyung smiles coldly, "I am checking up on Dong Sik-ssi."

In Woo really doesn't like her. She is annoying.

In Woo finally gives up and meets Dong Sik's gaze. Dong Sik has been trying to get his attention for a long time. 'You are writing stuff about her, aren't you?'

In Woo shakes his head, 'No.'

In Woo raises his eyebrows, 'You are suspecting me?'

Dong Sik nods. 'Yes.'

In Woo growls. 'No need.'

Dong Sik is the one cheating on him, In Woo thinks childishly.

**********

"What is that room, In Woo ya?"

Sometimes Dong Sik has a better imagination than In Woo, wilder imagination. In Woo thinks to himself, Dong Sik probably thinks that the room is stuffed with all sorts of murder equipment. That In Woo went on a recent shopping spree. Because that room was never locked before.

Dong Sik usually doesn't tackle In Woo with stuff like this directly, he keeps and suffers silently but Bo Kyung must have told him something, something that must have triggered his worries. Dong Sik becomes like this at times after he meets Chil Sung or Bo Kyung.

In Woo knows, In Woo is used to this, it hurts but Dong Sik is the only one who believes him and he usually plays along but not today. He is in a bad mood too.

He pulls at his tie aggressively. "It is a surprise, want to guess what it is, Yook Dong Sik-ssi?"

Dong Sik doesn't look convinced.

"Yook Dong Sik-ssi, don't you trust me?"

"I really want to, In Woo ya."

"What did she tell you this time?"

Dong Sik shuts up.

In Woo grits out, "Calm down, Dong Sik."

Dong Sik is adamant, stubborn. "Not until you show me what is in there."

In Woo growls. He throws the key at Dong Sik harshly and Dong Sik stumbles over air, being his usual clumsy self, to catch the key. In Woo doesn't move forward to help him get up even though every fiber of his screaming to.

He removes his jacket and vest and throws it against the sofa haphazardly. He hates when things are not in their place. He has OCD and this just shows how much he is angry and upset.

Dong Sik opens the door and realizes that the master bed room has been decorated in two ways. Half of the room is based on In Woo's taste and the other half based on Dong Sik's. Dong Sik's favorite movies and books and DVD collection and wallpapers.

Dong Sik feels his heart leap through his throat. 

He doesn't have the courage to turn back and look at In Woo.

"I was planning on asking you to move in with me. You already spend most of your time here. I was thinking of taking the next step. That was personally decorated by me." And both of them know how much In Woo hates things like decoration.

Dong Sik is about to open his mouth to apologize but In Woo raises his hand, "I don't want to hear it, Dong Sik aa."

Dong Sik really shouldn't have listened to Bo Kyung. She was only looking out for him but her words really made Dong Sik frightened, she was saying that In Woo was planning something special, trying to make Dong Sik understand more about his life and Dong Sik jumped to conclusions. He leans on the door with his back to it and hides his face in between his knees. What has he done?

If others suspect In Woo, it is different. How can he himself do something like this to In Woo?

**********

"I don't deserve this treatment from you." Dong Sik says.

In Woo chuckles. Usually, he is the one that says this to Dong Sik, at least once in a few months.

It usually goes like this,

_'I don't deserve you, Dong Sik-ssi.'_

_'Because you have uncontrollable thoughts?'_

_'I get off on things like violence, murder and blood.'_

_'Will you do something like that to me? Kill me? Enjoy it? Kill someone else? Enjoy it? Will you let it happen if someone else is about to kill me?'_

_In Woo will not say anything._

_Dong Sik will smile. 'You have your answer, right? You don't have to tell me. You were confused, now you have your answer.'_

_'Aren't you curious?'_

_'My thoughts are enough for me.'_

_'You are recklessly kind and stupid.'_

_'I know.'_

_'Easy to take advantage of.'_

_'I know.'_

The thing is, it is not just because he doesn't want to see Dong Sik cry, not just because he doesn't want Dong Sik to suffer and be in pain, somewhere along the line, he lost interest in killing people. He still can't tolerate those weaklings but he has made peace, he has other ways to deal and things fell into place.

With his life, with his mother, with his work, with personal stuff, with fame, recognition, money. A lot of such things. It might seem unbelievable and far fetched but that's what happened. It is not completely gone but it is something.

Back to the present. 

"Why don't I deserve you?"

Dong Sik looks like he wants to combust on the spot. "Don't treat me like nothing happened, In Woo ya."

"Because you had your doubts about my psychopathic latent tendencies?"

"I doubted you! I hurt you."

"Will you leave then? Will you do this multiple times in future? On purpose?"

Dong Sik is about to say something but In Woo stops him. "You have your answer. Work on it. I am not curious."

Dong Sik looks like he is about to explode. "You just used my strategy, In Woo ya."

In Woo smirks, "Works like a charm, doesn't it?" He used to find it extremely annoying but it has its charms now, when used against fluffy Dong Sik.

One more thing on Dong Sik's list to make peace with. He sometimes still battles with himself, between blaming others because people take advantage of those weaker, naturally and blaming himself because he is like this and doesn't want to change. He oscillates back and forth. Sometimes, he does the same when it comes to In Woo.

Just like how In Woo thinks that he is ruining Dong Sik's peaceful life, that Dong Sik always has to carry In Woo's burden, Dong Sik wonders if he is ruining In Woo's. Without Dong Sik, In Woo could have done so much more, achieved so much more, is Dong Sik pulling him down? On top of that, instead of supporting him, he sometimes doubts In Woo.

So many things to work out. They will get there, together. There is a lot of time ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :)

"We are writing a bloody murder story." Dong Sik says.

'You are.' In Woo thinks.

"You will make a lousy, messy killer, bumbling around and getting caught before even trying to murder someone, probably falsely framed." says In Woo, out loud, with a completely straight and serious face. Even his tone doesn't sound teasing but in reality, he is pulling Dong Sik's leg.

In Woo knows that Dong Sik can do _anything_ if he were to put his mind to it. But Dong Sik isn't someone who would put his mind on something like murder plans.

Dong Sik pouts at the insult. He is not cut out for such things, true but he doesn't like that coming from In Woo's mouth. 

In Woo rolls his eyes, only Dong Sik would feel upset and insulted when In Woo just told that Dong Sik isn't capable of murder.

In Woo coughs. "You are writing a bloody murder story." He urges Dong Sik back on track.

Dong Sik beams. "Do you know which character you are, In Woo ya?"

"The psychopath."

Dong Sik rolls his eyes. "Me?"

"The lamb, the poor unsuspecting innocent guy who falls for the psychopath and ends up getting killed."

Dong Sik pouts again and In Woo wants nothing more than to kiss those red lips. "Don't make it so blatant, In Woo ya, use your imagination a little, will you?"

No one else can say things like these to In Woo and get away. No one else has seen this free, sassy side of Dong Sik either and will probably never will.

Dong Sik is an amazing writer. Why is he even an analyst, why second in command at In Woo's new office? Why is he doing this when he can enjoy writing and do something he loves?

Did he give up his dreams? Did In Woo force him unknowingly?

Dong Sik sighs, "Again, everything isn't only about _you_ , In Woo ya."

He hates it when In Woo thinks like this. Dong Sik has told many times out loud that isn't the case but In Woo still thinks like that at times. Dong Sik doesn't want to explain his reasons out loud.

Big words for someone who often blames himself too. In Woo thinks.

Dong Sik is good at writing but good enough to make a living out of it? Dong Sik is good at profiling but enough to become a profiler?

He put his mind and climbed the ranks in office not just for In Woo's sake. Dong Sik has always been interested in data analysis just as he has always been interested in writing and criminal psychology.

If Dong Sik really wanted to make a living out of his writing skills or his profiling skills, he wouldn't have given up his dreams, he would have found some other way to stay by In Woo and help.

Dong Sik shrugs. Certain things are better if In Woo were to realize by himself. It would lose meaning. All Dong Sik can do is deny, not just spoon feed everything to In Woo. 

But they are the world to each other, aren't they? The two of them.

"We are." Dong Sik nods vigorously, his hair flying all over the place.

"Stop reading my mind."

"Well, stop being so obvious then, Director Seo."

"So?" In Woo tries to change the topic.

"So?" Dong Sik parrots.

In Woo rolls his eyes. "Tell me who is who."

Dong Sik smiles once again, "I am the psychopath."

In Woo adds, "Who is unable to kill anyone."

Dong Sik sighs. "Maybe you should read the story about me being a psychopath instead of just assuming stuff."

In Woo shrugs. 

Dong Sik sighs, he is irritated, frustrated and starts throwing light punches which In Woo easily defends. Neither of their hearts are completely in it anyway. Neither of them are thinking of the day when Dong Sik landed a mean punch on In Woo by mistake when he was drunk. They wouldn't hit each other. They are in a mutually respecting relationship and consent and safety of the other is extremely important to both of them.

**********

In Woo sighs and shakes his head. What is Dong Sik even trying to do? There is no way Dong Sik can be not clumsy. In Woo appreciates that Dong Sik is trying to not make sounds - because of their hectic schedules, both of them don't get enough sleep much - but honestly, Dong Sik _not_ trying so hard to stay quiet would probably have better results.

In Woo shakes his head. He can picture the entire thing in his head when it comes to Dong Sik. In Woo has always been a light sleeper unlike Dong Sik during good days.

Dong Sik walks towards In Woo's bedroom quickly and stops and realizes mid step that In Woo is probably asleep. He starts to tip toe instead. He tries to open the door slowly, fails as it creaks and the knob makes a sound, the knob is well oiled, not rusty and maintained properly but only Dong Sik can make it cry like that.

He closes the door with another creak. Stumbles over air in the dark, settles on the ground and starts removing his socks, coat, shirt and pants - with enough ruffling to wake up a tranquilized elephant - to change into his night dress.

He then walks to the bathroom, takes a quick shower, tries not to sing, fails, smacks his head, stops and walks out, toweling his hair. How does just toweling his hair make a sound? Because he has fluffy hair?

In Woo rolls on the bed awkwardly, trying not to show that he is awake because it will cause Dong Sik to feel guilty. He tries to fall asleep and fails miserably because of Dong Sik's presence. Dong Sik's presence has always been a distraction to him, in good ways. But now, he just wants sleep, for both of them.

Dong Sik stands and stares at In Woo's sleeping form fondly - not sure how much he can make out in the pitch dark but In Woo isn't going to make any comments.

He then stumbles towards the bed, stubs his toe in the dark, jumps on one leg, silently letting out refined curses - Dong Sik doesn't curse bad words - and tumbles onto the bed.

In Woo can already visualize the tears and scrunched up expression on his face. He shifts and Dong Sik shuts up immediately. Dong Sik then settles on the bed, tries not to, fails and ends up hugging In Woo's back.

In Woo snorts mentally. He just hopes Dong Sik won't kick him out of the bed. Dong Sik is a restless sleeper when he has bad days, when he is hyped up with energy, when he has a lot going on in his mind or at work or due to writing. 

He hogs the pillows, the bed sheets, he moves and kicks In Woo at times, sleeps at weird angles. Even if it starts out with Dong Sik's head under In Woo's arms or chest, it ends up way differently.

In Woo rolls his eyes and finally tries to fall asleep, ignoring Dong Sik's snores. Today isn't a bad day, thankfully.

He can never get angry because Dong Sik never does it on purpose. He will tell Dong Sik about this one day in near future as gently as he can. It is weird, associating the word gentle with himself. Just what in the world has Yook Dong Sik done to him?

**********

"You want me to us... to _share_ an umbrella?" In Woo looks confused.

Dong Sik shrugs.

"You want me to get under the umbrella?"

Dong Sik sighs. "Do you want to get drenched?"

In Woo shakes his head, just the thought makes him feel disgusted.

"Do you want to wait while I leave alone in the rain, with an umbrella and get our car from the office?"

"That would be dangerous." Because rain and slippery roads mean clumsier Dong Sik and clumsier Dong Sik means more accidents.

Dong Sik snorts. "Do you want both of us to stay back? We don't know how long it will take for the rain to stop."

No sane taxi driver will drop them from the restaurant to the office, it is practically just a two minute walk. It is not raining that heavily either.

Dong Sik waits expectantly.

In Woo hisses, "You better not let me get wet."

The umbrella doesn't look that big or trust worthy to cover both of them.

In Woo snaps, "You better not get wet either."

Dong Sik smiles, "Then we better walk really close to each other." He pulls In Woo closer to himself roughly before In Woo can protest any further.

In Woo can be so dramatic at times. Why is he complaining as they jog to the office when he was the one who refused to carry an umbrella, refused to listen to Dong Sik's forecast. Shouldn't he be grateful that Dong Sik even brought an umbrella along? Isn't it better than getting drenched or not at all being able to go back to office for work?

**********

"I will kill you if you refuse this date with me." How dare Dong Sik refuse him, multiple times that too. Of course, In Woo shouldn't be surprised, Dong Sik is the only one who can be with him like this and get away with it. Dong Sik is bold, with In Woo, of course he is. He doesn't suck up to In Woo unlike others.

Dong Sik raises his eyebrows. In Woo shrugs. He is comfortable enough to make these kinds of jokes with Dong Sik. Dong Sik, after all knows his true hidden self that he has tried to suppress all along.

"Director Seo In Woo, are you going to finish my work for me?"

"It has been four days since we went out."

Someone is keeping track and getting antsy, all right.

"Who is giving me work on a daily basis, again?"

In Woo grits his teeth. "Who asked you to be so smart and get promotion after promotion?" Dong Sik insisted on it. He followed In Woo to his new start up but he insisted on starting at the normal position. He didn't want to be seen as someone who abuses personal relationships to get high up the ladder.

In Woo rolls his eyes mentally, Dong Sik is smart, else, In Woo wouldn't have let Dong Sik tag along. Dong Sik should have started at a higher position but he insisted, the sacrificing righteous guy. Does he think In Woo will just give everything to Dong Sik just because they they are in a relationship? 

Dong Sik knows In Woo really well, doesn't he? Dong Sik didn't have enough self confidence in the past but that's becoming better because of all his hard work and constant recognition and appreciation he has been receiving lately. He is really the second in command after In Woo and that has done wonders to Dong Sik's personality and their company.

The only reason In Woo trusts Dong Sik with his new start up is because Dong Sik is capable. Else, even if they are in a relationship - In Woo doubts if he would even be with Dong Sik if Dong Sik weren't so smart and unpredictable and interesting despite still being kind and humble and gentle - In Woo wouldn't let Dong Sik stay at the company. That would be suicide and In Woo can't take chances or risks when he has been trying to win against his father and brother for a long time. Too much at stake.

"Who wants his company to grow and defeat his father's and brother's again?"

"I thought you were much quicker and efficient than this." Battle of words with Dong Sik is always fun, no one else can keep up, no one else even tries, people are afraid of In Woo.

"So you load me, your most trusted person in the company, with lots of work and complain that I am not available for personal stuff? Business over personal pleasures, Director Seo."

"You are being too sassy, Dong Sik-ssi, be careful, watch that mouth or you will regret it."

Dong Sik is tempted to say, "Are you going to make me, Director Seo In Woo-ssi?" but he doesn't.

Instead, Dong Sik smiles, "Help me finish this and we can get going."

In Woo loosens his tie, "How can you ask the director for help?"

"I am asking my _boyfriend_."

Sik cheekily smiles. In Woo sighs, Dong Sik is going to be the end of him, this brat, this brat that everyone else thinks is a pushover, well not so much anymore, right? 

In Woo never knew that he is someone who would end up blurring personal and business boundaries, only for this smart, sassy Dong Sik though, not for anyone else.

**********

"In Woo ya... n-not here." Dong Sik whispers as In Woo hugs Dong Sik from behind, In Woo's chest firmly, tightly resting against Dong Sik's back. In Woo bites Dong Sik's ears and sucks on it.

Dong Sik drops the file he was holding and leans back into In Woo's touch. In Woo is a normal human being, a man who knows what his body wants from time to time. He is not a saint. As long as it doesn't affect their work, he is fine. All the work is done, all meetings are over. Dong Sik can do his homework later. If Dong Sik refuses to come home, which he has been for sometime, then so be it. In Woo can play along.

They are still in In Woo's office.

Dong Sik groans, "Anyone can come in." 

Even though it is late? 

Right, there are other workaholics probably hanging around.

"Not without knocking." 

Who would dare enter the director's office without knocking? They wouldn't dare enter without permission, more so if they don't get a response. Only Dong Sik has the permission to come and go anytime.

"Still... th-they can probably hear us."

They wouldn't dare linger around, In Woo thinks but keeps it to himself. He was very careful in hiring people. Very subtle but careful in showing them their place. He doesn't abuse his authority but they know what he values and wants. He is weary of spies, especially because of his idiot brother.

And the room is also sound proof. Maybe, Dong Sik doesn't need to know that. Maybe, he already does and his mind isn't working but it is fun when Dong Sik tries not to make any noises and fails.

"Then, don't make any noises."

How can Dong Sik not make any noises as In Woo takes advantage of all his weak points. In Woo knows exactly what will push Dong Sik to the edge and what will not. In Woo loves playing with Dong Sik.

In Woo tugs roughly and pulls out Dong Sik's shirt, removes his tie and belt easily, swiftly, very much used to these actions.

He arches and presses closer to In Woo's chest as In Woo runs his hands on Dong Sik's stomach, naughty fingers fluttering up and down, side to side, pressing into his belly button.

Dong Sik's fingers wrap around one of In Woo's arm that's around his neck, holding him in support. Dong Sik's knees feel like jelly.

"That's enough t-teasing, you demon." In Woo is worse than a demon.

In Woo smirks against his ears. "I thought you wanted to stop, Yook Dong Sik-ssi. This is our office, isn't it? We should be professional, right? You had some extra work, didn't you?"

Why does In Woo never feel out of breath at times like these? Dong Sik shudders as In Woo exhales, purposely into his ear, slowly moving to his lips over his neck, hot breath leaving goosebumps on their trial. 

"I w-will kill you if you stop, Seo In Woo." He pushes back into In Woo and smiles as In Woo's breath hitches. 

In Woo stops as retaliation and Dong Sik growls, "F-uck you, In Woo."

"Are you offering, Dong Sik-ssi?" Dirty mouth.

In Woo smiles, breathes deeply and resumes torturing Dong Sik happily. He pets Dong Sik's hair slowly and inserts his finger in Dong Sik's mouth, the other hand moving down from the stomach towards his hip and finally settling on his thigh.

Dong Sik hisses, "At least, lock t-the door, damn it."

**********

In Woo doesn't let Dong Sik take a break. He keeps pushing forward, walking forward briskly as he kisses Dong Sik and takes off Dong Sik's tie, jacket, coat vest one after another skillfully.

In Woo isn't in a mood to steer Dong Sik so that they don't walk into things. Clumsy Dong Sik walks into chairs, tables, cabinets, book cases, all the more convenient for In woo to trap him against something.

If this were there office, things would have been extremely messy - files and books and important documents - by now and In Woo wouldn't have been able to concentrate on Dong Sik. Things are different, more contained, when In Woo initiates this contact in their office.

Good thing this is their home. In Woo's OCD can take care of things later.

In Woo draws a line and cages Dong Sik against a corner before Dong Sik breaks a costly vase.

"Are you going to take responsibility, Dong Sik-ssi, for nearly breaking that vase?"

Dong Sik glares at In Woo, "W-whose fault is that again, In Woo-ssi?"

"Are you saying it is mine, Yook Dong Sik?"

Dong Sik doesn't say anything. He pushes In Woo so that In Woo falls against the sofa, his knees bent against the armrest. Dong Sik pulls his tie, forcing him into a sitting position - In Woo's hands resting on the sofa - straddles In Woo's lap and kisses him. "Stop talking about the vase and concentrate on me, In Woo ya."

It is so frustrating that In Woo still calls him as Yook Dong Sik or Dong Sik-ssi even in this situation. He will worry about that later.

In Woo flips their position so that Dong Sik is beneath him on the sofa. "Gladly." He murmurs against Dong Sik's plump red inviting lips as Dong Sik roughly pulls In Woo against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :)

"There is no way you can ever look mean and cruel." In Woo says practically.

Dong Sik growls softly.

"You cannot look neat either."

Dong Sik with his wild, curly, bouncy, fluffy hair and doe wide eyes and pale skin and rosy cheeks and innocent aura is not going to look the opposite. He is not going to look mean.

He even looks cute in suits and when there is no jacket, when he has only a vest or a light yellow or grey sweater, it makes him look even more soft, gentle.

Dong Sik bristles. "Is that a challenge I hear, Director Seo?"

In Woo shrugs.

"It is an observation, a fact. Not a challenge, Yook Dong Sik-ssi."

"Haven't you seen me in meetings lately?"

In Woo snorts. "With the awkwardly styled hair, loaded with gel? You don't let me dress you, at all. You don't go to a parlor. You don't buy tailored suits or costly leather boots though you can afford them now. You don't let anyone help because you don't want to change your appearance, because you are uncomfortable but it is ruining your image!"

"You should look the part. Appearances are important for a reason, Dong Sik-ssi. I know you are not comfortable but it will help people take you more seriously. With your looks, people will be impressed even more."

"Just talent won't help when it doesn't know how to be portrayed and showcased."

"You are going to regret those words, Director Seo." Dong Sik will do it his way, not the usual fake, seemingly _grand_ way that all rich people seem to follow in In Woo's circle. 

"I will look forward to it."

Anything that makes Dong Sik shine is fine. He won't share Dong Sik with others but he wouldn't mind if Dong Sik were to put on a show. And that's exactly what Dong Sik does in the upcoming meetings, leaving everyone jealous and whipped and mesmerized, including In Woo himself.

Only Dong Sik, only Dong Sik can make him forget that he has violent tendencies, only he can make In Woo tease and worry about him. Only Dong Sik would care more about In Woo, ignoring Dong Sik himself in the process.

Dong Sik forgets his own pain and focuses on In Woo. He thwarted In Woo's plans in the past with single minded dedication and focus.

Dong Sik can put on an amazing show if he puts his mind to it. Dong Sik is _amazing_ in every fucking way. Dong Sik is _his_ , In Woo's.

********** 

In Woo walks next to Dong Sik, puts an arm around his shoulder, clinks his glass with Dong Sik's and stares at the other guy who has been flirting with Dong Sik all night.

The bad thing about this is that Dong Sik doesn't even realize that he is being hit on. And today, Dong Sik looks good, actually fierce, perfect, proper and clean. His hair is neatly gelled, he is wearing a costly suit and doesn't look kind. He looks like the Senior Vice President, soon to be Vice Director, he is.

"Yook Dong Sik-ssi, it seems like you have had a lot to drink."

Dong Sik smiles cutely. His cheeks and ears are red but he waves his hands and glass around wildly, animatedly. "I can still have more, Seo In Woo-ssi!"

Dong Sik usually doesn't drink this much when it is at parties where work has to be discussed because he doesn't have good tolerance but today's party is just a normal social party to celebrating their growing success as a new company. 

The guy tries to refill Dong Sik's glass but In Woo subtly pulls Dong Sik away. "I beg to differ, Dong Sik-ssi."

"We need to leave, Dong Sik-ssi, it is getting late."

Dong Sik nods. He bows to the other guy and gives him his visiting card. "Nice meeting you, let us talk business again soon. It will be good for both of our companies."

'Not without my presence.' In Woo thinks dryly.

In Woo receives the visiting card of the guy and bows stiffly. He wants to burn or flush it but it might actually be useful so In Woo grudgingly pockets it. It won't be available to Dong Sik, for sure.

He steers Dong Sik away. Is this jealousy? Is In Woo actually capable of feelings emotions like these? He knows he is fond of Dong Sik, that he respects him, likes him, a _lot_ but can someone like In Woo also love? Can he also feel jealous? Hurt? Upset when it comes to Dong Sik? It seems like these are applicable only when it comes to the fluffy haired Dong Sik.

Jealousy is nothing but a waste of time. Dong Sik already belongs to In Woo and the guy isn't even worth being considered as an obstacle. In Woo already has Dong Sik. There is no competition, nothing to overcome. He has Dong Sik, worth the time and effort by his side already.

  
A lot of his strange, meaningful and meaningless, useful and useless firsts are because of Dong Sik.

He ignores Dong Sik's knowing giggles and is thankful that Dong Sik doesn't tease him out loud.

**********

Dong Sik whispers in In Woo's ears, "Do you want me to kill him?"

In Woo glares at Dong Sik who just shrugs and scratches his mop of hair - Dong Sik adamantly refuses to cut it, it is tied back neatly for today's meeting.

They are in a meeting with a potential client but the bastard is talking only about In Woo's father's company. The bastard didn't even let Dong Sik's team reach the second page of the presentation. They are still only on the title slide.

The guy glares at Dong Sik whispering in In Woo's ears. 'How dare you not listen to my pretentious babble?' 

Their team is getting antsy. In Woo isn't doing anything. In Woo is trying his best not to explode, he is holding back because that will ruin their company. In Woo is really short tempered but not in front of his clients. And this time, In Woo wants his team to take care of it instead of him like usual.

Dong Sik sighs. There are few people who are judgemental and narrow minded and nothing can get through them. The guy is about to chew Dong Sik for not paying attention and disrupting his talk but Dong Sik beats him to it.

Dong Sik stands up and clears his throat. "Sir, extremely sorry to interrupt, this is not Seo's analytics. That company is on the opposite side of the city. If you are interested in what we can offer, we can take this forward, else this is going nowhere. It seems like you have a different set of expectations. Our companies are in no way related." He bows as low as he can. He is good at things like these.

This happens from time to time and after the first disaster, Dong Sik has learned how to deal with it.

The guy looks stumped. Dong Sik and their team internally cheer. Dong Sik puts on his best professional smile.

It is a good thing that there is not a lot of people in the room, he finds it less suffocating and easier to present his ideas. Yes, he is still socially awkward unlike In Woo, but he has learned how to not let it show. His persona in situations like these is amazing.

"You can give the problem statements to both companies, hear both of our proposals, compare and then decide."

Of course Dong Sik has to be careful, these bastards can ruin them, he has to tread carefully even though all he wants is to push him out of their 11th floor window. Writing novels and In Woo's therapy books have had a great influence on him, apparently.

Dong Sik calmly continues, "Before that, we can tell you more about our company, our team, achievements so we can be clear on how we are different from Seo's analytics."

He motions for the team manager to start without giving any further time for the other guy to speak.

Dong Sik will try his best to win over anyone for In Woo, for their company. "Please let us continue."

Dong Sik sits back down as the team manager captures the the rich brat's attention.

"Do you still want to kill him? I have equipment."

In Woo sighs and shakes his head but Dong Sik knows that In Woo is hiding a smirk.

~~~~~~~~~~

In Woo snorts. Dong Sik's ideas of _equipment_ are getting drunk, taking a stroll, forcing In Woo to talk about his plan on murdering people, making In Woo to write about it. Sometimes, Dong Sik himself writes as he makes - forces - In Woo to talk and let it all out.

Dong Sik's idea of equipment when they were in high school and college was to force In Woo to play bloody video games as a distraction.

In Woo sighs at the irony.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Our team doesn't think that your father did it." Dong Sik says proudly.

In Woo raises his eyebrows. He couldn't care less. His father is someone who would never do something like this, he would never send people to In Woo's company and force them to praise Seo analytics. His father isn't someone as cheap as that.

On the other hand, his brother is someone who would do something like this.

In Woo snorts, "You need not have told them anything."

Dong Sik giggles, "I told them that it is all your brother's doing."

In Woo sighs, "What are you plotting?"

"A present for your brother."

In Woo shakes his head. Dong Sik is becoming a bit too much like him.

**********

Contrary to popular belief, Dong Sik doesn't like people touching his hair. He likes his hair the way it is, fluffy, poofy. He is comfortable with the way his hair naturally is. All frizzly unruly curls. He does gel and tie it during office meetings and social gatherings, started to recently.

He doesn't like people touching his hair because it makes him feel so freaking cute and pliant. It makes him melt, he just loves the feel of someone patting his head. He just gives up everything else when people pet his head. He just loves how it feels. When people run their hands through his scalp. Through his curls.

It is a weak point, not a pleasure point per say but he just likes it, a _lot_. They can get away with anything and he feels like it is a weakness and he doesn't want to give people more ammunition against him. 

He just becomes a big puppy - not that he is not already one - and In Woo is the only one who can make use of it to the fullest extent. No one else can. That's why neither In Woo nor Dong Sik prefer any one else to touch his hair.

**********

"This must be fate, destiny." Dong Sik says excitedly.

In Woo glares at him. "Let us not get ahead of ourselves, Yook Dong Sik-ssi. This is still a business deal. We should be rational."

Dong Sik sighs, "In Woo ya, please. What do you think of me? I have done all my research and ground work on their company. This is not a stupid gut feeling. It is a good time to invest. It will make our relationship better. It will also boost our performance and theirs. The stock values are going to be amazing after our deal!"

Dong Sik has stars in his eyes and it is _not_ because of In Woo.

In Woo knows, he knows Dong Sik's skills the best, better than anyone else but he doesn't like how Dong Sik calls it fate.

Just because Dong Sik met the young and upcoming owner of the company, thrice, randomly. Did the guy hire someone to stalk Dong Sik, to know his schedule? There is something weird and In Woo's feelings are never wrong.

"I think it is just co-incidence. Or maybe he knows your routine and arranged for it to happen."

Dong Sik shakes his head. "In Woo ya, he knows I am not single."

In Woo shrugs and looks away. He may not be necessarily after Dong Sik for a relationship. And there are people who are shameless to go after committed people as well.

"In Woo-ssi, do you even hear yourself?"

Their company is doing extremely well. In Woo can be picky. And no, In Woo is not letting his personal feelings come into the picture. He knows how to keep work and relationship separate, most of the times when it involves Dong Sik. He just is very suspicious by nature. He doesn't like doing business with people who remind him of his father or brother's personalities for a reason.

"What's wrong, In Woo ya?"

In Woo shakes his head. He points between Dong Sik and himself. He steps forward and pokes Dong Sik's chest, "This is just a coincidence. What _we_ had, have, that was, is, fate."

Dong Sik drops the file he was holding. "Huh? _What_?"

In Woo snaps, "You heard me the first time, Yook Dong Sik."

"Me thwarting your plans to murder people... is fate, destiny? I never knew you were capable of saying such cheesy lines!"

In Woo grits out, "It is _not_ cheesy."

"It is." Dong Sik pokes In Woo's cheeks, "You are so cute, In Woo ya."

Dong Sik dances like a little kid, getting on In Woo's nerves, In Woo tugs Dong Sik by his tie so they are face to face. "Do you want to find out who is really cute, Dong Sik aa?"

He then proceeds to kiss Dong Sik roughly. He ignores the way Dong Sik tries to take control of the kiss.

**********

"What are you doing, Yook Dong Sik-ssi?"

Chil Sung, Taek Soo and Bo Kyung snicker as Dong Sik looks confused. He did tell In Woo that he would be hanging out with his friends and that he would be back home late. Why is In Woo here?

"Dinner with my friends... In Woo ya."

_'What are you doing here, In Woo ya?'_ is implied and In Woo chooses to ignore it.

"What is that on your head, why are you making those weird gestures in a public photo booth?"

Why is Dong Sik wearing fluffy bunny ear head bands? Why is making kissing faces and finger hearts with them? Why is he making lovey dovey poses with them? Why is he doing these things with someone else? And why the fuck does it bother In Woo? He doesn't like things like these, he finds them annoying and silly. He always rejects the idea when Dong Sik wants to do something like this with In Woo.

Taek Soo is married. Bo Kyung has a fiance. Chil Sung, well he is Chil Sung.

Dong Sik pouts, "You don't like arcades. You don't like going to the amusement park or zoo. You don't like things like these. You think too much. You don't even want to try and it is not nice going alone."

In Woo glares at them but the three don't stop giggling. They are drunk and so is Dong Sik. Not a lot but enough. Dong Sik trusts them and In Woo knows they will not hurt Dong Sik but his possessive instincts are screaming.

Chil Sung slaps In Woo's back, he shouts, "Don't worry, no one is going to think that the four of us are in a poly-amorous relationship." 

In Woo ignores Chil Sung. Chil Sung giggles, "Now now, let me include you. The five of us are not in a poly relationship!" He waves and shouts it again to other people. 

Why the fuck is In Woo included in it now?

In Woo sighs. He doesn't say anything. He ignores the way people in the street pause and look weirdly at the five of them because of Chil Sung's thoughtless comment and loud voice.

Dong Sik takes a tiger head band and puts it on In Woo's head and drags him to the photo booth to take nauseous pictures before In Woo can even register what is happening or stop him. In Woo sighs and goes along for Dong Sik's sake.

In Woo snatches the photo from Dong Sik's hands. "I don't trust you not to misuse these in your current state. I will keep these."

Dong Sik punches In Woo's shoulders. "You are not going to burn them right?"

In Woo scoffs and stays silent. He stuffs the photos into his pocket. Dong Sik is not going to get these.

Dong Sik cries petulantly, "Not fair, In Woo ya! I want one too." He continues mumbling and rambling and In Woo ignores him, not giving in. He won't give in to those eyes and that pout and that fluffy hair. He will not. In Woo is strong.

Bo Kyung pulls Dong Sik away from In Woo - he still is mumbling - and stares at him, "Stop eating into our time with Dong Sik-ssi. Go away, In Woo-ssi."

Dong Sik giggles and loops his arms through Chil Sung and Taek Soo's.

No, In Woo is not going to stay. He isn't. He really isn't. He is going to bid them good bye, tell them to drop Dong Sik back home safely, soon and leave to keep his sanity. Yes.

~~~~~~~~~~

Why the fuck is he, Seo In Woo, tagging behind them? Trying not to be seen? On his foot? He is sure they have noticed them but they don't tell anything for the sake of his ego. Pretenses to keep up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :) 
> 
> AUTHOR's NOTE:  
> A little bit of BDSM and breath play (ending scene) and talk about control and safe sex, please do not read if you are triggered.

  
In Woo slowly drives the car. He is driving extremely slowly, very much lesser than the expected speed limit. It is a good thing it is night and there aren't cars behind him. Else, he wouldn't be able to do this.

There would be people honking madly behind him on the road. He would probably be pulled to the side by a cop because of his suspicious driving.

He has done enough reverse and back ups. No, he is not weird, no, he isn't a stalker, he isn't worried or obsessive. He is just trying to make this look like a coincidence for a reason.

He even circled back twice, timing it so that Dong Sik would notice his car after coming up the subway stairs. But the fluffy idiot didn't with his big head lost in the clouds. Dong Sik is typing - either his story ideas or something related to work - on his phone and walking slowly.

How many times has In Woo told him _not_ to do that? How many times has Dong Sik promised that he won't do something like this, that he will be careful? In Woo should have just stayed at the office with him instead of letting him take the subway.

Should In Woo ignore his pride and just honk? Should he just call Dong Sik and stop trying to make this look like a coincidence and initiate the first step?

"In Woo ya?"

In Woo startles out of his thoughts as Dong Sik cutely peers at him, tapping at his window. He smiles widely and it is blinding.

"Dong Sik-ssi."

Dong Sik rolls his eyes, "In Woo ya, I told you not to come back for me, didn't I?"

In Woo stares at him and states in a monotone, "I didn't come back for you. This is just a coincidence. I was meeting someone for dinner nearby."

Dong Sik raises his eyebrows, "There are no posh restaurants nearby."

In Woo grits, "His house." There are no posh apartments nearby either.

Can't Dong Sik just let go of this?

Dong Sik gets the signal. "Sure, sure." 

_'You weren't going slow just for me. You didn't notice me. The car sounds I heard wasn't from your car hanging around here for sometime. You weren't stalking me or worried about me._ ' Dong Sik holds back from teasing In Woo, from saying all this out loud.

Dong Sik giggles. "Do you want me to get in?"

In Woo is tempted to say, 'Just walk home, Yook Dong Sik-ssi.' and drive off but he curses and leans forward to open the passenger door. 

"Get in." _Before I change my mind._

Dong Sik settles in and looks at In Woo expectantly, "Aren't you going to help me with the seat belt?" He whines, "My hands are cold."

Stupid excuse, lame. Dong Sik was able to type swiftly, his fingers were flying on the phone and now he is unable to fasten his seat belt? But since Dong Sik didn't call out In Woo's attempt in picking Dong Sik up in his car, In Woo will do the same for Dong Sik. But that doesn't mean he won't tease Dong Sik in other ways.

In Woo snorts, "Why should I?" Are you a fucking kid? In Woo ignores the part where he really wants to help and reach out and touch Dong Sik. Apparently, he can't ignore that part for too long. 

In Woo finds himself leaning forward and doing it any way, Dong Sik didn't even try - he realizes that he has been giving in too quickly when it comes to Dong Sik for a long time - and ignores the way Dong Sik whistles and keeps shaking his hands and legs. He actually even squeals and jumps and claps his hand and pats In Woo's head in gratitude.

This _fucking_ brat. In Woo hates that he is wrapped around Dong Sik's fingers. But it is fine, Dong Sik is wrapped around In Woo's too.

Dong Sik adjusts his seat and puts on some soft music, lowers the window and increases the temperature, all of things that In Woo usually doesn't like, on purpose. In Woo ignores him. Seems like Dong Sik is really in a mood today to pull In Woo's legs. In Woo can't wait for revenge. Revenge is sweet, it is also going to be a bitch and Dong Sik won't know what is going to hit him.

Hold that thought. Revenge can wait a little bit. In Woo removes his jacket and throws it on Dong Sik's sleeping form. He looks so soft, comfortable, snoring in a carefree manner. In Woo adjusts his neck's position and reduces the volume of the music even further and lowers the window even more.

**********

He notices that Dong Sik is wearing a _turtle neck_. A tight one. It does show off his physique quite nicely. Not that every day shirts and formals don't. Dong Sik doesn't like wearing turtle necks. In Woo does.

Dong Sik has cooked all of In Woo's favorites and he even has wine on the dining table along with a scented candle. Dong Sik is usually too busy with writing or work to do stuff like this. Contrary to popular belief, even though he is kind, he isn't much of a romantic person.

Dong Sik shows he cares in different ways, subtle ways, he is really loyal and passionate and loves generously, forgives easily, always puts other people before himself. Always puts In Woo before himself. In Woo knows Dong Sik inside and out.

The most weird thing about today is Dong Sik's unruly, curly, mop of fluffy hair has gel in it and he has awkwardly styled it. And it is definitely not for work meetings.

In Woo sighs, all of this just makes him like a big, awkward, cute teddy bear, not sexy but In Woo doesn't mind. He likes Dong Sik, doesn't matter how he looks or is. True, he prefers the usual innocent Dong Sik but Dong Sik is cute no matter what.

In Woo just likes holding onto the image of innocent Dong Sik, more for himself, for his own sake, for his sanity. Because of what In Woo is, was, sometimes still is.

He never wants to be the reason for Dong Sik's falling into an abyss.

But what is Dong Sik trying to do? Is he actually trying to _seduce_ In Woo? Trying to be subtle but failing spectacularly and showing it in the most obvious way?

Why is he walking towards In Woo like that? Dong Sik trying to be sexy is just cute and endearing to watch. Removing In Woo's tie and jacket in a sensual way? Why is he doing those weird glances and stares? Why is he touching In Woo so casually? Fleeting, soft, feather like touches?

Usually In Woo is quite touchy - when it is just the two of them - with Dong Sik in private and Dong Sik reciprocates but never delicate touches like these.

"Dong Sik aa..."

Dong Sik doesn't say anything.

"Yook Dong Sik, Dong Sik-ssi, what in the world are you trying to do?"

Dong Sik bites his lips and it drives In Woo crazy. Things Dong Sik does without thinking are what affects him. Not the awkward seduction part which he has been trying to do for the past half an hour or so.

Dong Sik doesn't even realize that he has made his lips slightly bleed.

"Is that perfume I smell or a new shampoo?" He gently sniffs the air around Dong Sik. He walks closer to Dong Sik and pats his hair, loving the way Dong Sik sighs and then presses his nose closer to his neck. It smells like lavender. 

"Are you trying to distract me? Seduce me?"

Dong Sik lets out a squeak - an absolutely adorable one - and before he can run because he is embarrassed and has been found out - scamper - away, In Woo catches his hand and tugs him so that they are face to face, chest to chest. In Woo kisses him roughly.

In Woo had a bad day at work because of his father - won't leave him alone even when he has cut most of the ties with him - and Dong Sik is trying to help. He doesn't have to, just being with Dong Sik normally helps but In Woo isn't going to let go of this opportunity. He is a man and he desires Dong Sik after all. A _lot_.

He eats up Dong Sik's attempts to speak.

"Do you have any idea what I want to do to you, Yook Dong Sik-ssi?" He presses closer to Dong Sik.

He ruffles Dong Sik's hair till it is somewhat back to the previous poofy state. He tugs the sweater out of Dong Sik's pants - who the hell tucks in a turtle neck, who would other than his Dong Sik, only Dong Sik - and pulls him closer by the belt buckle.

He let his hands roam on Dong Sik's back and Dong Sik shivers because of In Woo's cold, mischievous fingers. In Woo kisses along Dong Sik's jaw and neck, slowly walking till Dong Sik's back hits the wall.

Dong Sik roughly tugs at In Woo's sweater vest and pulls him forward. He nearly tears off In Woo's vest, trying to get it off of In Woo.

"I like your unruly hair better, Dong Sik-ssi, because I can tug at them as much as I want, because you are _mine_ , every inch of you is mine and I can do whatever I want and you will let me, won't you?"

Dong Sik nods and hisses as In Woo stops kissing his neck. He violently tugs at In Woo's shirt again, "Why are you stopping? Continue!"

It is more of a command than a request, a needy command and In Woo loves how desperate Dong Sik can become. This side of Dong Sik is only In Woo's and will only be In Woo's.

He loves this side, he loves making Dong Sik squirm, having control over him, dominating him. He loves how compliant and demanding Dong Sik can be at the same time. Dong Sik either gives in to In Woo or he takes over In Woo or sometimes, it is a mix of both. Today, it is the former.

"So dirty for me."

"Yes, o-only for you."

"Needy for me."

"Yes. Damn it, Seo In Woo!" Dong Sik yells as In Woo bites down hard, hard enough to leave a bruise, to draw blood. In Woo licks and sucks till Dong Sik's knees become weak. In Woo supports Dong Sik with his knees between Dong Sik's legs, he wouldn't be able to stand on his own otherwise.

"Yook Dong Sik-ssi, that is dirty. Where did the politeness go?"

Dong Sik mumbles something incoherently and In Woo smiles to himself. 

Image of Dong Sik underneath him, trembling due to over simulation and drenched in sweat and trying to keep up is too hard to resist. He wants to do many things to Dong Sik. He wants to tear him apart, bit by bit, like he always does. Dong Sik losing control is the best thing In Woo can ever ask for.

He lets his hand roam around Dong Sik's chest and abs - Dong Sik has well built body, hidden by his usual clothes and it belongs only to In Woo, if anyone else were to come near Dong Sik, they will disappear without a trace - and smirks as Dong Sik's breathing hitches, becomes labored, watches with fascination as Dong Sik gives in, head lolling to the side to give In Woo more access. 

He watches as Dong Sik's chest heaves with exertion. And In Woo hasn't even started his slow poison torture, yet. And Dong Sik has amazing reaction.

He holds up his hands endearingly and In Woo wastes no time in removing the turtle neck, he starts unbuttoning Dong Sik's shirt - Dong Sik wears multiple layers, he feels cold easily but not when In Woo is there to take care of him - in a hurry.

Dong Sik whines, "Why are you still f-fully clothed?"

In Woo raises his eyebrow, Dong Sik mutters under his breath - something suspiciously sounds like bully - and starts removing In Woo's shirt with renewed vigor.

Dong Sik drags In Woo to his bedroom. In Woo halts, causing Dong Sik to tumble back into In Woo's chest. He ignores Dong Sik's protests and picks up Dong Sik easily even though both of them are heavy. He revels as Dong Sik's legs automatically wrap around In Woo's waist.

"What are you waiting for?"

God, such a pushy guy, Dong Sik.

They both fall, drown in each other.

**********

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, Dong Sik-ssi."

For the first time, Dong Sik can't meet In Woo's eyes. They have done so much in bed, together, they have discovered each other's pain and pleasure points multiple times, worshiped each other's bodies multiple times, have done it countless times. 

Dong Sik wasn't even this embarrassed when he told In Woo that he prefers to be a bottom at times, that he prefers to be a top rarely, that he prefers to be held more, that he is comfortable with In Woo's rough handling.

That In Woo can take more, Dong Sik is willing to give, to surrender. That In Woo should surrender to Dong Sik as well as at times, in return.

But right now, he just wants to disappear. He wants to dig a hold and disappear, never to be found again by In Woo or anyone else for the matter.

"Yook Dong Sik, Dong Sik aa, look at me."

Dong Sik doesn't. In Woo stalks forward and snaps his jaw so that Dong Sik is staring into In Woo's dark orbs.

"If you close your eyes, I will kill you."

Dong Sik blinks, he doesn't close his eyes.

"Yes, good boy, you heard your master's command." Dong Sik preens at the praise despite being embarrassed.

"There is nothing embarrassing about want to be controlled. There is nothing shameful about it. You are still you. If you feel pleasure in being tied up, in being controlled by me, if it makes you more happy, why is it wrong and shameful? Should I feel shame when you try to control me? When you try to be rough?"

Dong Sik shakes his head. He is mortified.

In Woo pulls Dong Sik roughly against him. "You keep denying it, should I _teach_ you a lesson?" He whispers in Dong Sik's ears and rubs his nose along Dong Sik's jaw, a sensitive spot and smirks as Dong Sik shudders uncontrollably, trying to suppress a moan.

Both of them have always known that Dong Sik had a thing for control, he likes being controlled a tad bit more than controlling In Woo. In Woo isn't usually embarrassed about what he wants from Dong Sik with regards to sex but Dong Sik isn't like In Woo, he has a hard time in accepting his own wants and desires.

Dong Sik would always feel a bit more when In Woo grabbed his arms and legs and made it so that Dong Sik couldn't move much. That Dong Sik had a thing for breath play and rough handling and light BDSM.

He used to feel so out of control with his family, with his life, with his subordinates, he found a safe haven with In Woo. Things have gotten better now, Dong Sik is more in charge now with people, isn't easily taken advantage of but that need still is there.

He is beautiful at obeying In Woo's commands in bed, only if he wants to, of course, consent is extremely important but he trusts In Woo completely. He knows his limits and safe sex and safe words but neither of them have talked about it out right, to take things further. 

The thing with In Woo's psychopathic tendencies always made them a bit hesitant, skeptical, weary, afraid even. In Woo usually used to surrender rather than let Dong Sik surrender to him. He didn't want to hurt Dong Sik by mistake even though it has been proved multiple times that In Woo won't - can't - hurt Dong Sik. But it is always better to be safe than sorry. They spoke a lot, researched a lot but never put it into action.

Talking with their therapist helped nudge a few things along the way.

Dong Sik has lately become more compliant and less vocal than before, less satisfied with their usual routine and it has caused some discomfort between them.

They have had only vanilla sex, they have never tried something kinky, maybe it is time. In Woo isn't going to let Dong Sik go unsatisfied. He should have noticed the signs a long time ago.

Dong Sik looks at his feet, In Woo thought he would never see the vulnerable Dong Sik again. "Aren't you... d-disgusted?"

Dong Sik is usually confident about his feelings and their relationship even if In Woo never said out loud that he loves Dong Sik. There are some misunderstandings but Dong Sik never questions In Woo's thoughts that pop up at times, never questions that In Woo would hurt him or anyone else.

Strange that Dong Sik is worried about something like this. Like this is going to make In Woo stop respecting him, like it is going to stop In Woo from liking, _loving_ him.

In Woo rolls his eyes, "When you aren't disgusted by my psychopathic thoughts, do you think something like this is even worth coming under the 'to be disgusted' list?"

Dong Sik bites his lips.

In Woo picks him up easily and drops him on their bed, roughly. Dong Sik whines. In Woo hovers on top of Dong Sik, having Dong Sik underneath him, his hands on his either side on the bed does things to his weak control.

"I am going to keep going till you can't walk, Dong Sik-ssi, I will make sure of that."

Dong Sik nods and In Woo growls, "Whom do you belong to?"

Dong Sik whispers, "To y-you, In Woo ya."

"Yes, you are mine." No one else can come near Dong Sik. No one else. He is exclusive, only for In Woo. He is In Woo's. In Woo has a stake on Dong Sik, a claim, forever.

Dong Sik nods. "You are m-mine too."

He gently places his hands around Dong Sik's throat and watches as Dong Sik nods in bliss. 

They are walking on a thin line, there is so much at risk, Dong Sik is literally placing his life in In Woo's hands and strangely, In Woo doesn't think of any suppressed violent desires, his only want is to completely satisfy Dong Sik and make him open up to In Woo, pardon the pun.

"Yes, d-do it, don't just talk, In Woo-ssi." Dong Sik moans. He wraps his arms around In Woo's hands which are on his neck, pressing them, urging them to go on.

"You really want this, don't you?" He whispers against Dong Sik's lips, near his ears, a sensitive point, seductively, slowly, murmuring and watching Dong Sik's expressions like an hawk.

Dong Sik nods shamelessly, rolling his hips. In Woo smacks Dong Sik's thigh in reprimand. "Not until I say so, not until you have earned it, Dong Sik-ssi."

He takes his time with Dong Sik. He is not going to let go until Dong Sik accepts this, until Dong Sik understands that this is not disgusting, that it is OK to be like this with In Woo. He is going to take his time to explore, to teach Dong Sik, to learn more about Dong Sik himself. He wants Dong Sik to accept himself, just like he accepted In Woo.

They have talked multiple times about safe sex and limits because of In Woo's tendencies, because In Woo likes it rougher than usual, they come in handy now.

Only Dong Sik, only Dong Sik would place his life in In Woo's hands willingly despite knowing just what In Woo is - was? - capable of. One slip and everything can burn to ashes but that is exactly why In Woo will let nothing happen to Dong Sik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :)

"Has your brother or father reached out to you, In Woo ya?"

In Woo shrugs his shoulder.

"How can I interpret that?"

"However you want, Dong Sik aa."

"What will you do if they reach out?"

"I will refuse. I have my own company to take care now. I have you. Why would I want to help them? Besides, my father will never reach out. He is too egoistical and proud."

"But your brother would, probably."

"And try to ruin something of mine in the process of asking for shameless help. Besides, they should have thought of that before. He only wanted Ji Hoon as an heir. So why come to me now since that has failed? I hate being second. I need to be the first priority, I need to be at the top."

Dong Sik looks at In Woo, "Maybe your father knew about your tendencies, In Woo ya and he didn't want to take the risk. Maybe he was reminded of himself when he was young."

In Woo glares at Dong Sik. "If he had groomed me better instead of wasting time on Ji Hoon and tried to help me, it would have been different. Handing the company to an idiot like my brother was the only risk, Dong Sik-ssi."

Dong Sik doesn't back down, "You were just like your father, maybe he didn't want that. He probably didn't hate you, just hated the side of him he saw in you."

"All the more reason for me to have inherited the company."

Dong Sik sighs, "In Woo-ssi. Be reasonable. What you said doesn't make sense."

"You think I should help them out?" In Woo is filled with disbelief. He ignores Dong Sik's words about similarities between him and his father, he will deal with that a little later.

Dong Sik nods. "Not for your family's sake. But for the employees' sake, In Woo ya."

Dong Sik adds, "Also, if you were to help out, the company won't be under their name anymore. It will be under yours and isn't that a great victory?" Dong Sik doesn't like what he just said but he just wants the employees to be OK and he wouldn't mind saying the same thing again because only words like these will make In Woo reconsider.

Dong Sik hopes he is not being obvious in skirting around words and playing In Woo. In Woo probably is just very worked up and frustrated about the situation to read too into Dong Sik's words and actions. But he will figure it out later, Dong Sik doesn't mind though. He knows how to deal with In Woo just like how In Woo knows how to deal with him in different situations. They know what is good for each other even if the other doesn't realize it.

His family - he hates the word being associated with his father and brother - will demand for it but In Woo will not let them keep it.

"Obviously, I am not a saint. I will change the major stakeholders and shares and the name of the company accordingly. I am not doing this for them. It will be like an acquisition, not even a merger." He will not let them take any decisions anymore.

He doesn't care if people think of him as cruel. He wants to win, to have the upper hand. Other entities will think twice before messing with what is his.

He stares at Dong Sik. He isn't impressed. "Why are you doing this? They could have killed or moved you and your family to a far away place."

Dong Sik shrugs. "I was always a wild card. They were probably hoping that I wouldn't let you end up being a murderer and get caught by police."

In Woo snorts, "Huh?" His family doesn't care enough to do something like that for In Woo.

Dong Sik nods. "If you had actually started murdering people, you would eventually have been caught, In Woo ya."

"How are you so sure?"

"Being lonely and murdering people would have eventually made you insane and careless."

In Woo grunts, "I beg to differ."

Dong Sik says simply, "We can only go back and forth and argue like this. We will not know for sure."

He then adds, "I wonder why they didn't take me in to train Ji Hoon."

In Woo laughs, "My, my, being over confident aren't we? They would have used you and thrown you away."

"Is that what you are doing with me now, Seo In Woo-ssi? When are you going to get rid of me now that your company has flourished and is going at an amazing rate?"

In Woo corrects, "Our company."

Dong Sik beams. "So when are you going to boot me and get ruined because of my retaliation?"

"Soon. I shouldn't be making it so obvious, right? What if you leave and help someone else grow and begin a competition? I should prepare for your revenge, right?"

Dong Sik giggles. "Do try, In Woo-ssi."

**********

Dong Sik shakes his head and fingers. "No." He puts his foot down.

In Woo sighs. "Let us not do this?"

Dong Sik sticks his tongue out. "In Woo ya, this time, I am not telling you what I want for my birthday. What I want for our anniversary. Do I make you tell me what you want, huh? I surprise you, don't I? Surprise me. Get me something, anything or nothing. Doesn't matter if I like it or not. Just the thought counts even if you don't get me anything, all right?"

In Woo knows Dong Sik is not going to let him have his way this year.

**********

"In Woo ya, you keep going back and forth, even with me, but you don't need to do that, you know right? How many times do you want me to make it clear for you?" Dong Sik says.

Dong Sik wants In Woo to know that In Woo doesn't have to hide things from him. That Dong Sik will always stay. He never wants In Woo to be not comfortable with him.

Dong Sik has grown more free in sharing his own negative feelings with In Woo, regarding the effect In Woo's dark side has on him. It is easier this way. He feels less guilty than when he was bottling it all up inside.

Dong Sik has grown more comfortable with him. Result of years of therapy. And their relationship has evolved. In Woo doesn't doubt much about his psychopath feelings. He knows he is still not good with emotions but he knows he really really treasures Dong Sik, likes him, loves him enough.

"You know you have changed a lot, in a good way, right, In Woo ya?"

Both of them have challenged each other a lot. To bring the best out in each other. Dong Sik is more confident now, not as much as a pushover he was. Much stronger. In Woo is more open now, has accepted at least most of himself. They are each other's safe haven.

In Woo knows he is becoming more and more free with Dong Sik too. He is doing so many things he didn't even know he was capable of.

He doesn't want to extend this emotion thingy with other people but with Dong Sik, he wants to try more.

He is not going back and forth in treating Dong Sik differently because he is worried about himself, he is just embarrassed. But not anymore.

"Yook Dong Sik-ssi, I love you." He says. He is thankful for Dong Sik has stayed with him for nearly thirty years.

He ignores the tears in Dong Sik's eyes and lets the figure barrel into him. He hugs Dong Sik tightly and kisses him and softly cards his fingers through Dong Sik's fluffy mop of hair and smiles as Dong Sik melts into him. He doesn't feel as awkward as before.

"I am never leaving." Dong Sik sniffles.

In Woo laughs and ignores Dong Sik's scandalized look. "I am not getting rid of you, Yook Dong Sik."

"Is that a proposal, Seo In Woo-ssi?"

In Woo looks down at Dong Sik in his arms, "Do you want it to be, Dong Sik aa?"

Dong Sik smiles. He whispers and hides his face in In Woo's jacket and rubs his nose on In Woo's chest. "You want it more than me. Besides, what kind of a lame proposal is this? Make it formal, proper, Director Seo, else I might have to say no. Don't make me reject you. You are not good at dealing with rejection. Don't make me break your heart."

'Big talk. All talk and bark. No bite.' In Woo thinks fondly.

There is no way they can reject each other but they just keep the thought to themselves.

Dong Sik is not saying yes until In Woo does something official. He is glad In Woo took the first step, else Dong Sik would have done it. Nothing big, grand, theatrical and stuff. Just something simple, small, romantic. Dong Sik wants to get something for In Woo. Why should he just receive the rings from In Woo and do nothing?

In Woo rolls his eyes. 

Dong Sik still isn't letting him go. "Stop calling me 'Dong Sik-ssi, Yook Dong Sik-ssi'. Do you want me to stop   
calling you 'In Woo ya'?"

"Blackmail?"

Dong Sik snorts. "You won't do sweet nicknames, you won't let me do sweet nicknames. So at least call me 'Dong Sik aa' more instead of using 'ssi', all right?"

In Woo chuckles. He cringes inwardly but says, "Sure, darling." He drawls it out and ignores Dong Sik's shocked expression. Dong Sik starts whining about how In Woo is sarcastic and how 'darling' isn't from the bottom of In Woo's heart. More things In Woo has to work on.

**********

/* BONUS */

"Did you achieve all this by sucking up to the director? By selling yourself? Are you actually that smart? How did you climb the ladder so quickly?"

Dong Sik internally doesn't even feel upset. He has listened to this from different people so many times, he just wonders why people do this. Why do people always gossip and try to hurt others and stomp on weak and feel disgustingly jealous?

He used to feel upset and lost but he just feels second hand embarrassment for the guy. He knows that he and In Woo love each other, that they are smart and they shouldn't care about rumors. They will move forward. Fuck, they are going to get married soon.

Dong Sik has grown a lot. He just needed some motivation and grooming, attention and confidence and he has been receiving support from In Woo, from Bo Kyung, Chil Sung and his family and few co workers and friends. It is enough.

He saved his brother from bullies, he made up with his family, he is solving murders with Bo Kyung and Taek Soo, he is helping boost Chil Sung's business, he has someone to discuss his stories and movies with. He is accepting, growing people, people are growing and accepting him. His neighborhood circle has grown because of his father's   
restaurant. He is in a good place. He recently became the Vice Director. He wasn't in a good place but is now.

He is smart and he is helping In Woo and at the same time, doing something on the side that he loves. He feels recognized, respected, appreciated, valued and loved. What else does he need? 

He shrugs, "Just hard work and support from close ones."

The guy isn't obviously satisfied with his answer.

He goes for the kill, "Is he your sugar daddy?"

Dong Sik isn't surprised, he doesn't even react. If he had been drinking something, he wouldn't have spit it out, if he had been eating something, he wouldn't have choked. He doesn't show anything on his face.

The thing with Dong Sik is, he may seem meek... - but he also knows when not to be, he has learned this art - but he can be stubborn at times. He is still kind but he knows how to deal with crappy people without hurting or blaming himself or feeling guilty for standing up for himself.

He is bold when it comes to matters involving him and In Woo especially. In Woo can attest to that personally, just with what happens at night in their bed room.

Dong Sik smiles and the guy looks a bit scared. Dong Sik can have a psychopathic - how can he not pick up things from In Woo? - smile at times. The fact that it doesn't sit well on his innocent face makes it seem even more eerie and creepy.

Dong Sik is rich now, maybe not as filthy rich as In Woo and his circle but Dong Sik is rich.

"I am his... (sugar daddy)."

He probably shouldn't worsen the rumors by adding fuel to the fire but he just doesn't care. There is a limit to everything. Why do people waste time on such useless, meaningless things instead of doing something productive and keep their nose attached to their faces?

They are jealous that In Woo and Dong Sik are close, is all. That Dong Sik isn't a pushover he was. He moves on, walks away before the guy can say anything else. He doesn't even want to see their predictable expressions.

The thing with their relationship is, just as he influences In Woo, In Woo also influences him. True, there are down times but they have learned a lot from each other. Changed a lot.

This is a world where In Woo isn't all black and Dong Sik isn't all meek and rosy and white.

There are many doubts and loose ends but the both of them will get there together. No one can predict the future, after all. There are times when In Woo might slip, times when Dong Sik might slip, times when they might hurt each other. They might stay forever together or might not. They just need to stick through things and see till the end.

Things will be OK as long as they do not give up and stick with each other.

/* BONUS 2 */

In Woo shakes Dong Sik lightly. Dong Sik is still incoherently mumbling something in his sleep. He seems to be having a dream, In Woo is pretty sure by now that it is not a good one.

"Dong Sik aa, Yook Dong Sik, Dong Sik-ssi, wake up."

Dong Sik startles and wakes up. In Woo places a comforting, solid arm on his back for support. 

"Dong Sik, it is In Woo here."

Dong Sik blinks, he is unable to open his eyes and In Woo is a little bit worried. He waits patiently as Dong Sik tries to collect himself. In Woo patiently waits. Dong Sik finally opens his eyes and visibly calms down, relaxes as he sees In Woo's face.

He pecks In Woo's lips gently and moves back. In Woo holds him as Dong Sik throws his arms around In Woo.

This peck is different from their lazy morning kisses that Dong Sik tries to wake In Woo up with. This is different from their usual routine kisses, when In Woo kisses Dong Sik's forehead or hair as Dong Sik lies on his lap, when Dong Sik kisses him goodbye before going out and In Woo won't even look away from what he is doing, when Dong Sik kisses him on cheek as he enters their home, when In Woo kisses Dong Sik's nose, scrunched up in concentration, when In Woo kisses top of Dong Sik's head as he cuts vegetables for their dinner, when Dong Sik kisses In Woo to distract him from what he is doing, to get In Woo's attention whole heartedly.

The kisses when In woo has to bend down or when Dong Sik has to stand on toes to kiss In Woo are the best.   
Kisses when they catch each other off guard, surprise each other are also best. They can't decide which is the best. There are more. This kiss is different, new, a little desperate, a different kind of desperate, searching for something kind of desperate.

In Woo mentally berates himself and shivers in fond disbelief for thinking of such domestic memories, god, Dong Sik has made him so fucking sappy. A psychopath in past has become sappy in the present, all thanks to fluffy haired Dong Sik, all against In Woo's will of course. In Woo had no say in it, had no contribution.

But back to matters on hand, why did Dong Sik pull away? 

In Woo looks at Dong Sik, "What is wrong?"

Dong Sik shakes his head. He whispers hoarsely, "Kiss me."

Physical comfort is shunned by both of them usually when either of them is in distress or pain or hurt - physically or emotionally or mentally.

"Are you sure-"

Dong Sik places his fingers on In Woo's lips and nods desperately. "Please."

Dong Sik wants to forget something, he is shaken and who is In Woo to deny him comfort?

In Woo stares at Dong Sik for sometime, giving him time to stop In Woo, stares at Dong Sik's inviting lips and gives in and kisses him softly. He pulls back and pulls Dong Sik in for a bruising kiss. In Woo knows he should be gentle but Dong Sik doesn't seem to want soft now, he wants something passionate and In Woo gives it to him. In Woo leaves a string of kisses on his jaw, on his neck and loves the way Dong Sik squirms on his lap.

They stop and whisper against each other's lips, "I love you."

Dong Sik presses his forehead to In Woo's. In Woo places one hand on Dong Sik's back, comforting and for support. He lets his other hand brush against Dong Sik's top. Fingertips reach under the top, drawing small circles along the small strip of skin, bare skin on Dong Sik's back. Dong Sik hisses at In Woo's teasing.

"Don't ask me if you should continue, don't ask me if I am all right, don't ask me if I am sure, please don't stop, In Woo ya." Dong Sik surges forward and removes In Woo's clothes in a hurry.

There is something wrong. He will make Dong Sik speak later. He nods and lets Dong Sik have his way with him as they fall onto the bed together.

/* BONUS 3 */

"Yook Dong Sik-ssi."

No, Dong Sik is not going to turn unless In Woo drops the 'ssi'. They are engaged, for God's sake.

"Dong Sik aa. Can you stop jumping like a high school kid?" On sugar rush is left out but implied.

Dong Sik jumps even more, shakes the bridge. He ends up a little bit scared, not In Woo, and holds on tightly.

"Are you afraid I might fall into the water, In Woo ya?"

In Woo narrows his eyes, "You don't know swimming."

Dong Sik shrugs. "I have you."

"Do you think I will save you if you fall?"

"You will save me before I fall, no?"

In Woo doesn't say anything.

Dong Sik pushes. "You want to save me after I fall? From drowning?"

"Not if you make both of us fall on purpose."

"My knight!"

"No."

In Woo wouldn't put it past Dong Sik to try weird stuff. He would probably want In Woo to ruin his new suit and shoes in the water just for the sake of it. This is their vacation, damn it.

"Learn swimming."

"Teach me, In Woo ya!"

"We will see." In Woo says in a non committal fashion.

"Still trying to act stoic are we? I can see through."

In Woo simply smiles and pulls Dong Sik away to walk forward.

The thought of teaching a fluffy Dong Sik is nice, annoying yet endearing. He can picture Dong Sik being childishly excited and kicking his legs in the water. He can picture Dong Sik's fluffy hair pasted to the side of his head.

Somehow they have gotten till here out of their love and sheer stubbornness and they know they will hang on till the end, with each other. They wouldn't have believed it some years back but now, they have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)
> 
> Thank you for hanging on till the end if you are reading this. This is it. I hope you liked it. With a sad heart, this fic has come to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


End file.
